Evergreen
by ElletaMarie
Summary: Pixies are a rather incredibly complex species. Delicate, but fierce, and hardened warriors of a time long forgotten. What happens when one makes the trip back to Middle Earth?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Author's Note: No copyright intended, all characters besides my OC is all J.R.R. Tolkien. It brings me joy that you chose to read my story. I hope it is unique and original amongst the others and that you will continue to read it and go along with Elleta through her journey with the fellowship. I appreciate reviews on this trilogy with each movie having it's own book so I don't have too many chapters and overwhelm you. I might at the end add a fourth instalment based on how this series goes. Another important note all elvish used has its translations at the bottom, I'll try and keep it to a minimum so you don't have to scroll up and down to understand. I'll leave you on that note.**

 **With love,**

 **ElletaMarie**

* * *

" _Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars."  
_ ― _J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings_

* * *

Pixies are a rather incredibly complex species. Delicate, but fierce,and hardened warriors of a time long forgotten. During the war of The Last Alliance,in which every race that opposed Sauron's forces went to bare arms to tackle the mighty threat, yet Isildur kept the One ring. The sprites were not in the least bit happy with his decision, much less that of Lord Elrond for allowing the transgression on their most holy land. You see pixies are connected to every part of nature, air, water, earth, and fire. They are beings directly connected to the world around them and to harm the world would in turn harm them. So in the end they left Middle Earth, the great beings used their powers to send what was left of the population towards a new hope, Earth.

The population became rather small and in turn most had to commit themselves to humans, which dramatically reduced their lifespan. A pixie will adapt to whomever they commit themselves to lifespan, for example if they commit with a dwarf then they live as long as their counterparts.A few decided to go against mating with humans especially those of a world so foreign to them. Even then they would only live to be two thousand years old if they mated within their own was Mother Nature's way of keeping their population in check.

Throughout the years the population continued to dwindle with more and more pure-blooded pixies dying, and half-breeds did not posses the same powers and physical attributes as their pure-blooded counterparts and could not continue living after a full human lifespan. Thus, the population was becoming extinct, a grave error for those who were still alive from when they first came. Man's greed and lack of care was destroying their precious planet. It put a strain on their fae and made their magic suffer. Three purebloods remained that were knowledgeable of their history, a family. Little did they know their daughter Elleta Sorden would go on the biggest adventure of her life to preserve the rich culture of her people and in the end cost her, her parents lives.

* * *

The cold wind nipped at my face, but thankfully my hazelnut hair was braided and wrapped around like a crown on my head so I wouldn't have to deal with it whipping around onto my face as well. I was wearing a pair of sturdy hiking boots and my feet were in the most comfortable wool socks. I wore several layers of pants and tights along with shirts and tops that was all topped off with the appropriate winter gear for the grueling hike with my parents on Mount Rainier in Seattle, Washington. My pack was filled with many nick-nacks and non-perishable foods along with a box my mother decided to give me but told me not to open til it was time. When that was I don't know because she refused to elaborate any further on the matter.

As pixies I would think that my parents would make it warmer but the only thing they would say on the matter was, "Elleta darling we must conserve ourselves, we cannot waste our magic on such frivolous things!", frivolous my ice cold arse. I couldn't use any of my magic because I was not of age, which put a damper on my mood. I was still a young adult in my people's eyes. My fae was restless still and a thirst for adventure still laid claim to my heart. I carried an axe strapped to my back for firewood and protection, I was given the choice of weapons to train in and the axe was something that I instantly gravitated towards. Not the bulky ones that my parents told me dwarfs used, but something smaller that the viking women would use. Of course many of the viking women used swords and bows, but I was far to impatient for a bow and a sword was something I failed at so much that my father gave up on teaching me. My mother instead taught me how to use daggers and axes.

We weren't the ordinary family that every other pixie household seem to be, but in essence we were royalty in their eyes and if I was to ever keep traditions alive then I had no choice but to learn the olden ways of our people and not opt to what the humans were using, with their destructive forces such as guns and bombs. They damaged the planet far more than a sword or a bow does.

"Elleta if you do not pay attention you will fall off the side of the mountain!" My father's gruff voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Maybe then you will decide to tell me where we are going and why my pack has to be the biggest one." I grumbled lowly under my breath, but my mother heard me and delivered a quick slap to the back of my head.

"Darling you must remain patient." My mother's voice was soothing compared to my father's.

We looked every bit a pixie like we should. I had long hazelnut hair that faded into an ashy gray, my parents were the same, except my father in his age was experiencing a lack of hair in general. We had tall lithe bodies yet more muscular than an elf and we held far more magic than they did. My eyes were a pale golden color, almost like the honey color of that my mother's eyes were but not as deep as my father's muddy ones. Our skin was rather tan and splashed with the occasional group of freckles that never seemed to choose how they wished to be colored, from dark brown to light brown and everywhere in between they shifted themselves. We were a rather tall species, not quite as tall as elves, but taller than men.

We continued our trudge through the snow. I grumbled lowly to myself on how I always landed myself in these predicaments where it is either insufferably cold or excruciatingly hot. The hike progressed much to my indigent suffering, going higher and higher with the air getting thinner every step we made to higher ground. I was behind my parents who talked lowly between themselves that even my own pointed ears couldn't make out which fueled my now amounting anger towards the situation. I've always been quick to anger, my father often joked about me having the temperament of a dwarf but in the body of an elf. In my eyes, it made me a better warrior for my people. I fueled my anger into my passions, learning how to wield an axe and daggers, how to properly use the elements. It put me in the top of my classes, but my parents always insisted that it would be my downfall.

Strangely the path began to change, the crunch of the snow turned into the crunch of beautiful fall leaves. White bled into arrays of reds, oranges, and yellows. Our worn path turned into cobblestone and the iced over streams transformed into free flowing water. Elk and foxes wandered around and birds who had yet to make their flight sang from their perch on the trees. My mind struggled to comprehend how this was happening, it was the middle of January, towards the top of a mountain, and this private sanctuary seemed to bend every rule. Our own magic couldn't bend nature like this, we couldn't slow down the seasons. It was simply impossible.

" _Naneth_? _Adar_?" My voice quavered as the feeling of immense power overwhelmed me and my fae.

My parents simply turned around and gave me a sad smile before ushering me towards an old abandoned church that sat right in the middle of the sanctuary. Mismatch stones made up the small building, with a wooden door slightly cracked open and wooden shutters kept me from seeing through the windows. My parents stopped me right before the door before having me turn to look at their drawn faces.

"My sweet Elleta, may Valar bring you wisdom you in the journey before you. Remember your family and people for we will be forever guiding you." Tears began to stream down my face as my mother touched my face and above my heart. Fear filled me because I didn't understand what was happening.

"Naneth what place am I to be at that I will not be with you both?! My voice was strangled with grief and an unbearable amount of sadness knowing that she was not going to give me an answer that I needed to know.

"Elleta you must do this for us!"

"I refuse this naneth" My heart clenched with more grief as tears began to stream down her face and her voice failed to offer an reassurance.

"Elleta stop this right now! You do as mother says." My father's voice tried to sound strong but it wavered at the end and that's when I knew that whatever I was about to do would irrevocably change my life completely.

"But, mother father what am I meant to do?" My voice was barely above a whisper as they both stepped forward and clasped my shoulder before laying their foreheads on mine.

"You will carry on our way of life daughter, you're the last of us. Mother and I near the end and in order for our people to survive history you will go back to Middle Earth." My father's voice broke and a stray tear wandered it's lonely path down his face.

"Middle Earth _?_ " I could barely grasp that thought.

I only heard about Middle Earth, read about it in the books our long dead elders wrote the moment we had arrived on this planet. To go back meant that we made a mistake in coming here and my parents were trying to fix it. I couldn't let them though, I couldn't let them sacrifice themselves even if it meant that our entire culture would die. My family meant the world to me, letting them go would surely mean that I had lost my mind.

"I won't let you do this." I tried to sound firm.

"There isn't a choice." My mother finally found her voice.

I had lost this battle, I was a defeated soldier on a battlefield that the victorious rejoiced on. No matter what words I tried to say no matter how logical and eloquent they sounded, my mother's voice was as strong as waves and as unwavering as the great oaks. It was a force to rival and even my father held no chance against her when she set her mind on what she wanted.

"There is a choice naneth, but you chose mine." I replied. The beautiful words of quenya could not lift our moods. They were somber and full of guilt. Such an elegant language was now filled with despair and impending doom.

"Elrond will relieve you when you make it there, a letter is with you. Give it to the elf he will understand daughter." My father said before kissing my forehead and my mother doing the same. Our tears mingled and cascaded farther down our faces touching the plumpness of our lips.

"I will not let your sacrifice be in vain naneth and adar." We pulled away with a nod from my father as my mom wiped away our tears and let a small half-hearted laugh leave her lips.

"The Valar will bless you in your endeavors." My mother said with a smile that failed to reach her eyes.

"Remember in times of darkness you have the strength of your people Elleta." My father said before whispering a blessing into the sky.

"I will not fail, you will both be in my heart." I straightened my back and put on the bravest mask I could muster. I would leave my grieving for later. If I was going to keep my people alive even through books and halls of remembrance than I had to do it valiantly. My parents believed in me and I couldn't fail them, not when they were going to lose all that they are to take me back to my foreign homeland.

" _Mín'll govannon- ad-._ " My parents spoke in unison while I stepped closer to the door and the kissed both of my cheeks and hugged me tightly.

Every step took me closer to an uncertain future, one that I had to accept no matter what deeper desires lurked under the surface of this cruel brave facade that I was pulling over myself. My strength was enough for me to move each foot forward, it was enough for me to think back on how I have been raised the past 121 years. Each lesson, every swing from my axe. Every time my tutor slapped my hand for picking up the wrong fork. They knew that I was going to do this, they prepared me for a fate I didn't ask for. One that the Valar gave me life for.

My breathing became uneven as I pushed through the threshold, my emotions straining to break free from their imprisonment. My boots felt heavy and my pack felt like every single soul of my people lay upon it urging me forward, crying out to help others remember and take them home. I wasn't ready not in the slightest, they thought I was, but I was barely an adult! My parents in all their undoubtable strength and beauty were cruel for making me do this. I loved them no doubt, but maybe if I had known this was my purpose, maybe then I would be prepared to handle my parents death, to handle the immense pressure that was being placed on me.

I tried valiantly to search through my memories, but it was hard having so many. It was hard to decipher between the important and unimportant ones. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping and willing it was all some nightmare as my hand grasped the handle like it was a lifeline. The immeasurable power I felt earlier pounded relentlessly against my fae pulling me in so many ways as I heard softly my parents chanting and I willed every good memory of them to my eyes.

The memory of when I was nothing more than six and I made my first daisy bloom and my parents prideful faces beamed down on me.

The memory of the beach when I was sixteen and went swimming with my father through the coral reefs off the coast of Barbados riding sea turtles.

Going to Australia with my mother when I turned one hundred and took me on a safari trip and volunteered to help nurse some of the wounded animals.

I pulled every memory forward trying to grasp at the feeling of happiness, trying to wrap myself in their warm loving embraces. I pushed open the door, I couldn't tell what I was opening. I was pushing open the wooden door, but I was also opening myself up to something entirely more than I perceived.

It was the evergreen trees. They remained constant and held the same green. Washington state was filled with them. My mother loved them, my father preferred the deciduous ones because they showed the cycle of death and how no matter what it continued. My mother begged to disagree by saying that life is better told through the evergreen, because to live was to love and love was an eternal unwavering thing just like the green of the trees.

This is what I chose to think of last. It was also what I chose to be as a pixie. I would live in their memory as a bright green evergreen tree, I had to for the sake of my people, no matter the trials and tribulations, I couldn't waver and fall down. I had to remain upright and strong.

I finally stepped into the awaiting black abyss.

* * *

 **Here are your translations, normally I will not have such long author's notes, but since this is the first chapter in a sense I will to help you as the reader understand. Every two or so chapters the END of the chapter depending on the amount of elvish used will have me responding to certain reviews and thanking all those who did for the PREVIOUS chapter I respond to all reviews sometimes within that message but I will PM depending on a question this will also be the only time I put an author's note at the top, I will not have an author's note for all chapters because I don't want to take away from the book, now I hope to see you all next time. Feel free to PM at any time.**

 **With warmest regards,**

 **ElletaMarie**

 _Naneth_ \- Mother

 _Adar_ \- Father

 _Mín'll govannon- ad-._ We'll meet again.


	2. Chapter One: Little Elf

**Chapter One**

 **Little Elf**

* * *

" _If you look closely at a tree you'll notice it's knots and dead branches, just like our bodies. What we learn is that beauty and imperfection go together wonderfully."_

 _-Matthew Fox_

* * *

I felt cold. Like I was stretched so thin that any ounce of body heat seemed to escape me into the dark oblivion that held me hostage at the same time. I felt like I was floating, whatever direction I looked it was the same inescapable darkness that was clawing at my fae. It was all so, _unnatural_. My limbs were frozen in place and my mind had yet to account for the immeasurable weight that was placed on my shoulders from my now deceased parents. It was currently focusing itself on how impossible my situation was and that my current situation that I was gallivanting off too was my travel to Middle Earth which was somehow less pleasant than it ought to be.

Then I saw it. The faintest light was far from my grasp, painted against the immeasurable black abyss. It spoke just as faintly as it was showing but held kind words, familiar words. It's soothing voice captivated me, pulling my thoughts from the improbability of my situation and into whatever it was saying. Was it speaking Quenya? No it's softer maybe Sindarin. The voice was much lighter than what I was used to speaking those words, the voice was what should've been speaking them. Not the harshness my own tongue formed those delicate vowels, but maybe it was it's owners the elves who were speaking.

My limbs slowly regained motion and I felt myself being pulled myself closer and closer towards the light. I breached the surface of my unconsciousness, taking deep gasping breaths. My eyes fluttered open and closed trying to adjust to the harsh light of what I thought to be morning. I was lying in a very comfortable bed and found enough energy to sit up and look at my surroundings. I was clothed in a flowy white dress that reminded me of a hospital gown. My bed was the same white color and was longer than I was used to. The room was made of wood that was light in color almost like pale driftwood. The floor looked like it was made of smooth marble. The rays of sunlight pierced the room from large open windows and instead of glass, flowing white curtains fluttered in the morning breeze.

My fae sang a mighty chorus feeling the strength of nature that was rooted so deeply in this place. It was having its first taste of this world that was not as tainted as the last, here at least the trees could stretch and the birds could fly free and sing their own mighty song. I praised the Valar silently for I never felt so alive and my magic pulsed in my veins. I wanted to test my strength here, but then it all came crashing down at the thought of my parents. The light dulled from my eyes and every inch of me drooped in sadness. My fae thrummed, full of vigor and life, but soon it dulled as well, feeling the crippling weight of my loved ones deaths.

I finally felt the pressure on my shoulders, I could feel hands clawing at my fae, pleading with me to live for them. I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and propped my chin upon them. How could I enjoy such magnificence when my parents lay dead in a world so far out of reach? I wished for nothing but to go back into their arms. I wished them to be alive and with me to help me do what they said I was born to do. I couldn't muster any tears in my wallowing, I spent them all in that far away place where the beautiful evergreens grow.

"You have woken my lady." A beautiful voice pulled me from my wallowing and I glanced at them.

In front of the doorway stood the most beautiful creature. She looked elegant and regal, was tall and held such kind and soft features. Her skin was pale and her long dark brown hair contrasted themselves in an enchanting manner. Her gray eyes were warm and inviting, a small comforting smile graced her face. My eyes drifted to something poking out from her hair, and came to a conclusion on how one being could be as beautiful as the stars. She was an elf. It accounted for the soft silvery glow that surrounded her like a halo and it made me think that she was the voice I heard calling for me moments ago.

"It seems I have," my voice sounded gravelly and caused me to clear my throat. I wondered how long I had been laying in this place.

"Your belongings have been put into the chair, my father took the liberty to go through them." She spoke in common tongue, which I guess she thought benefited me. I felt my annoyance lurk and mingle with my anger. Who gave him the right to look through my things?

"My thanks are in order then?" I stopped short of saying her name and gave her a questioning look, it caused a light blush to flourish on her cheeks.

"I'm Arwen, my father is Lord Elrond, he is the one who healed you and brought you here." Arwen gave me another smile.

"My father found you as he was going into his private gardens, you were floating in his pond, covered in scrapes and turning an alarming shade of blue. Your mind it seems, was fighting something off, and your fae is remarkably strong and resilient. It was the only reason you survived."

"How long have I been here?" My eyes drifted back towards the window, I wanted nothing more than to have her leave so I could wallow in peace.

"You have been here for a month." Her voice was more soothing than I would have liked to admit. I didn't want comfort, I wanted the pain it was only a fraction of what my parents went through and what my people did.

"What is your name?" The question caught me off guard, surely she would know if Elrond looked through her things.

"Elleta Soren." I replied turning my gaze to look at her who was now sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well Lady Elleta, when you're feeling up to it, my father would like to speak to you, but only when you are ready. I know you are going through something painful and-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I screamed at her tears now streaming down my face in an unrelentless march as my heart pounded out it's grief.

Arwen jumped up in surprise and opened her mouth to say something, but realized nothing she could say would ease my grief. "My apologies for my words Lady Elleta, I'll take my leave now." With that she left the room as I sobbed out my grief.

My body was wracked with each sob that left my lips. I was alone, so infinitely alone in my grief. My fae sought out solace in the trees and water as my mind and heart felt the pounding desire to go back and rewind time. I could hear the agonizing screams my parents let out as the last ounce of energy ripped out their fae from their bodies. It replayed over and over inside my head, with each replay my weeping became louder. I could barely breathe, I had to suck in air before another sob took it all out. They took it out on my people, humans made us leave both our homes. They caused the death of my people with their insatiable greed and lust for power. Of course I knew not every human was like that but it was Isildur who held most of my amounting anger.

I let a grief-stricken scream escape me in a horrible attempt to make the pain subside. More followed in the same attempts til my throat ran raw and I could barely manage a sob. My weeps became soundless and I rocked back and forth trying to console myself. My heart pounded relentlessly against my ribs that caged in my sorrows.I clawed at my skin making it bleed trying to escape the agonizing pain of what I was being thrown though.

My sobs subsided and I laid down letting the blood flow freely, it wouldn't kill me. I retreated within myself holding onto my fae and it's comforting and constant presence. I barely noticed the healers who came in and went to a state of panic seeing me. I numbly fought them as they got me to drink an elixir that made me feel drowsy. I retreated further and further away, pushing my emotions into some far off corner that I hoped would keep them away.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the same light and the same numbness as before. I swung my legs off the bed and plucked a chair that the healers used. I dragged it with me as my legs robotically moved towards the window. I sat down in it and looked at the view, it would of taken my breath away if the numbness was not there taking away and muting everything. It seemed that the city, which was actually Rivendell or Imladris, was situated in a valley. The houses and buildings seemed to all hold the same architecture as the one I was in and seemed to follow a river that lazily made it's way towards the open expanse of water.

My window gave me the perfect view of the sea. I let my thoughts drift with the tide as my fae ran with the waves. I took notice to Arwen pulling up a chair next to me, but I didn't spare her a glance and kept my dull pale gold eyes on the alluring blue of the sea. She spoke to me tales of her youth, telling of how the city was built and how another elf came from the same pond I came from, but with a different story than mine. Arwen spoke of the recklessness of her older twin brothers, Elrohir and Elladan, who were right now off wreaking havoc on orc packs in retribution for their mother.

Arwen came in everyday to sit next to me telling me stories and I listened carefully, even if I gave her no indication I was. She continued on with her stories, much to my own delight, it gave me a break from my sadness and instead let me conjure up images of her tales. A few of them actually held much of my curiosity and interest, one was of the dúnedain rangers named Estel whose mother brought him here and was raised by Elrond before he left to live like the ranger he was. I noticed how fondly she spoke of him, my lips almost quirked up knowing that Arwen liked him. He now went by Aragon, but as Arwen went deeper into his tale I found out he was related to Isildur. My anger, although muted, stirred at that. I couldn't hate him though, for his ancestor suffered for his greed.

The other tale, was rather recent and was little less than fifty years ago, was about a company of twelve dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard. It was quite an enthralling story, although the ending was rather sad, it was something to marvel at. They defeated a dragon nonetheless, and got back their home. Arwen was a marvelous story teller, I couldn't help but be enthralled by her carefully crafted words. Thankfully she steered clear of any stories of pixies. Arwen was in the middle of another story of her beloved Aragon when I decided to interrupt her delightful story.

"You should tell him you know." I said rather simply with a small smile.

I turned to look at her now frozen face and couldn't help but let a small strained laugh. She let a laugh go as well as she blushed at my words.

"If you had waited a few more moments Lady Elleta, we would have gotten to that part." Arwen smiled in her reply.

"I have always been a little impatient, I take after my _naneth_ when it comes to that." I said.

I had finally came to terms with their deaths, enough to speak of them without showing pain. It was now a few more months down the road, somewhere around June. I could tell only from the heat that was radiating off the sun and onto the ground.

"I take it that you've actually listened to my stories then?"

"Yes Lady Arwen, you have quite the talent for them."

"Call me Arwen. You've now become my confidant with all the stories I've told." We both laughed at that statement knowing she was right, "then call me Elleta, it's only fair."

* * *

We talked for another few weeks in that room, until the healers cleared me to go and I was given a guest room within the royal quarters. I resented it in a way, a part felt like I was only given such nice accommodations because I was a pixie and the last of my people.

The room I was given was around the same size as the room I recovered in. The colors were more earthy though, I suspected they changed it for my benefit. Several plants were out on a balcony and my pack and clothes were laying on a queen sized bed covered in green silk blankets. The wood was dark oak and my drapes were more of a cream color. Besides the doors that led to my balcony another was off to the side, right before a bookcase. I walked over to it and opened it to find a rather comfortable sized bath and a bedpan. My heart dropped at it, I longed for indoor plumbing. My time in the healing quarters got me used to both things but I felt spoiled from my earlier years in that far away land.

"Is everything to your tastes Lady Elleta?"

I whipped around, startled at the voice. It sounded exactly like the one I heard months ago. I calculated that it was Lord Elrond that I was finally seeing. He was dressed in fine robes that were a light blue, his front pieces of his hair were braided back and a circlet laid on his head. He looked aged and I could understand why he would. His eyes held a paternal warmth and an undying patience, which probably helped him greatly with raising twin boys who had an eye for trouble.

"Yes, I thank you for your kindness Lord Elrond." I said with a small smile, waving him in.

He nodded before walking to the open doors of the balcony, I followed standing beside him and my room still faced the sea. We stood there in companionable silence, it was nice. His fae was reaching out to mine and mine reached out to his. He felt all of the pain I was going through and wrapped my fae with the strength of his. My fae once again began to sing a mighty chorus over the invigorating feeling of touching another nature minded fae.

"I read your mother's letter Lady Elleta. I express my sympathies over your pain. It is not easy to wade through the ocean of grief, but I cannot imagine swimming with stones on your back through it. You carry much on your shoulders little elf, I will do all that I can to help you." He paused looking at me and I looked back at him with a resilient and determined look. "Your mother and father were only newborns when your people left these lands. Your grandfather was the one who made the final choice, he consulted with me heavily on the matter.

"I was surprised on how many pixies survived the move over, I thought that there would be more, but I was mistaken. We buried those whose fae could not take the strain, most were elders and those who were hurt from the war. Now it seems that I am entrusted with the care of the last pixie, here you will not be harmed for who you are little elf, but beyond this city, your only refuge is with the elves. I will help you be accustomed to life here and help you hone your magic to the best of my abilities, although if you wish to continue your weapons training you may train with my sons who are more than willing to help. Arwen can help you with other matters, no matter what they are. You have made quite the impression on her." Elrond finished talking before smiling at me as I digested the information.

It was a lot to take in no doubt, but it was comforting that I could continue in a way from where I left off. I could continue my training with my weapons, although now I was going to be more than a little rusty. I was only a hundred and twenty one, and I wouldn't specialize from the four elements til I reached adulthood, which was one hundred and forty. Instead I would have to hone in on all of my abilities no matter how sporadic they were. I struggled with the unrest my fae would feel when I practised and it always made it more difficult. With help though, I would hopefully be able to tame my wild fae.

"I have one request Lord Elrond, may I have some leggings and tunics instead of dresses please? I feel more free that way." I asked him with a small smile which earned a slight smirk as he nodded his head.

"I would also like to take up the offer of training with Elrohir and Elladan and magic with you." He nodded again but stopped mid nod and a crease formed in between his brow.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you with your magic, but I will call upon a friend who does. He will surely help you in that endeavor. I believe Arwen told you of him, his name is Gandalf the Grey. A quite remarkable wizard who will no doubt help you. He knows much of pixies and will know more than I about your magic."

I nodded at the statement, my heart dropped a little having to wait longer to work on magic safely. We talked for a few minutes more before he departed to tell one of the servants of my order for leggings and tunics, and to have the seamstress come by to take my measurements and to send word to his sons, who've finally decided to come back from their expedition, of my acceptance of their proposal before rushing off to some important meeting.

I enjoyed wearing dresses on certain occasions, I didn't abhor them, I just would feel more free in a tunic and able to get dirty in nature in a pair of leather leggings. Training and horseback riding would be far easier out of a dress and I thought logically about my wardrobe. I realized how highly I was being thought of to be given the invitation of training with the guard and the twin boys who were high up in the ranks. I walked over to my clothes and put them away in the dresser that sat at the foot of my bed, before unpacking everything else. I let my hiking boots sit beside the dresser and put all my food in the bin knowing they had long since expired.

My parents did not let me have any technology, the only thing I was allowed was a Polaroid camera, which I had brought with several packages of film and set them on my bedside table. I knew it would come in handy for the days ahead and the memories I would make. I pulled a photo album out and quickly put it away hidden beneath the clothes. I had some money left in my bag along with jewelry and the box my mother gave me.

I pulled the box out and set it on my bed, it was a foot across and a foot wide. It was a simple box that was tan and was held closed by two simple clasps that I flipped open. I pushed open the top of it and pulled out the two daggers that were covered in delicate white lace. Underneath the daggers was a letter addressed to me and I pulled it out.

 _My lovely Elleta,_

 _I am so very sorry for what you are going through, it was our only choice. You must understand how hard it was to make the choice to send you back! We only want what is best for you, you will thrive under Elrond's care. He is to be trusted and so are all elves. They are our most loyal allies, they will protect you and help you. It is hard for me to explain the importance of you going back. I can simply say that it is to preserve our culture for our dying race. It is so much more than that, you must help protect Middle Earth, without you it will become unbalanced. The Valar told us at your birth that your fae was meant to be there and not in this realm._

 _These daggers were your grandmothers, she fought in the war of The Last Alliance. She perished soon after making the journey here. They are named_ _ **Gwilith**_ _and_ _ **Nen**_ _, for both of those elements are quick and efficient and work beautifully together. I want you to keep them and train with them, let them be used instead of sitting in this box. I'm sure if you talk to Elrond you can get an axe and shield made. Do not take advantage of his hospitality my love, join his guard for me. Show him that you are not some fragile maiden who can play with swords._

 _Your father and I love you very much Elleta, we will see you soon in the undying lands._

 _With love,_

 _Mavis and Fillion Soren_

 _P.S._ _Do not fret about your teachings, I am sure Elrond will find a suitable tutor._

A part of me was angry again, at my parents, the letter even though it expressed their remorse, did nothing to help the gaping hole inside me. I felt like my mother just prodded it further open, like I was meant to piece the puzzle together myself. I should have known that this was my fate was what my mother was portraying. I clenched the letter in my hands and let an anguished growl part my lips.

"Now what did that paper do to you?" Arwen's voice cut through the tense air expertly, diffusing most of my rage.

I sighed and slapped a small smile on my face before turning to look at her. It was unexpected that she was here and I thought that the seamstress would be here by now, but apparently I was mistaken.

"I thought you were the seamstress, I don't think I can wield an axe with a dress hindering my movements." I replied, sarcasm oozing from my voice, that earned me a playful glare from the elf.

"I can wield a sword in a dress." She replied just as snarky as I did and earned a huff in response.

"Hopefully your brothers don't expect me to come in a dress."

"They are right now trying to formulate a plan to train you, at a beginners level."

"So a _elfling's_ learning level." I sarcastically rolled my eyes seeing Arwen laugh and nod her head.

"I can't wait to see their faces Elleta, prove them wrong." With that she walked away, pulling on her cool exterior to mask the glee hidden away.

I grumbled some more as I sat down on the bed and pulled _Gwilith_ onto my lap, leaving her twin on one of my pillows and examined her. The handle was made of alder wood, it's softness mirrored that of the wood found outside her room, steel and mithril vines crept around the handle before diffusing into the iron blade. Small moonstone runes were laid in the handle causing a beautiful reflection of light to dance across the room. I picked up _Nen_ along with her sister and stood up. I tested their weight before taking a few careful a practiced movements. Remembering my drills, I danced with them across the room, artfully slicing the air, my graceful movements let me look very much like a dancer in the midst of a recital.

A knock brought me back and I dropped my daggers onto the bed, I was panting from the exertion and sweat beaded at my temple. I used the sleeve of my dress to wipe my forehead before opening the door to a severe looking _elleth_ that looked at me with disdain. I held in a glare and a snarky remark as she bustled her way into my room. Her pinched face held the same frown that was probably caused by the tight braid that went down her back.

"I expected you to have some formality Lady Elleta, Arwen spoke highly of you on my way here. Yet, all you have to show is, is looking like you're uncivilized." Her words made me clench my jaw in frustration, her nasally voice made me want to punch her square in her pointed nose poised to the sky. "Now come stand in front of me, drop your," She grimaced, "dress and undergarments so I can get an accurate measurement and leave."

I did as she told, pushing everything away and confidently strolled up to her. I was confident in my body, years of hardwork and dedication let it become well trained, my muscles spoke that. While they weren't all buffed out, I was still defined. She walked around me stopping to inspect my tattoo on my shoulder of a small loblolly pine before moving on and taking out a ribbon that had marks up and down it's length. The seamstress placed it all over and wrapping it around, writing on a piece of paper what I assumed to be my measurements.

"You never told me your name." I finally spoke while she jotted more on the paper. She had stilled at my words sparing me a glare.

"It isn't in my job description. Now what colors do you want?" I rolled my eyes and huffed, grabbing my garments and pulling them on.

"Earthy tones, deep greens and browns. Some full black pieces too I think are in order. Also some cloaks as well, thick in material and try to make them resistant to water for a certain period of time in the same colors. I'll need some boots to, leather as well in also the same colors. Gloves too but only in black and green. A few dresses too will suffice, in pale golds with matching slippers." I watched with a pleased look as she furiously scribbled away what I wanted. I hoped that my order would keep her busy all night, "If you can, may I have these items by the end of the week? At least a few of each."

"You underestimate me Lady Elleta, you'll have your order by tomorrow evening. For now I hope you have all that you need for the next few days."

The seamstress rushed off then. I smiled happily to myself before locking my door and heading to my balcony. I sat myself down next to some herbs that Elrond so graciously gifted me. I let my hands hover over them as I summoned my fae to go into them, I felt the small pulse of life from in them and pushed them to grow, a little push towards the surface. This was the first thing I was taught in my earlier years, to help life grow. It was an important lesson that was taught. It showed how valuable and feeble nature was at its youngest age and how we must care and provide for it throughout its life.

I noticed that he gifted me rosemary, thyme, and athelas. I huffed at the last one, I moved it a little further than the two herbs, it was a healing weed, but a weed just the same and I didn't want it to overrun the others. I paid equal attention to all the plants out in the balcony over the next few days. I pruned them and kept them healthy and kept my door locked the entire time. I wanted to have my company with the earth, not with others. The only time I did open it was to accept the two large packages from the seamstress.

Plants always soothed my fae, it quieted it's recklessness. I was happy having my own garden to care for and to put all my love into. It brought me closure for my family's deaths. I opened the door once more a week from the day I was given the room to accept two large boxes from a servant that I left on my dresser refusing to open.

I knew quite well what they were but I wasn't in the mood and my training session with the twins wasn't for another month since they were pulled aside for another outing. Arwen slipped letters everyday underneath my door since I wasn't speaking and I wrote back reassuring her that I was just reconnecting with nature and needed some more time to adjust to the new lifestyle of servants and to do drills with my daggers. I made sure to tell her father that I thanked him for his generosity.

My days might of been filled with tasks that kept me busy and my mind subdued, but at night all I could think of was those far away days where the land was filled with trees that were evergreen.

* * *

 _Naneth_ \- Mother

 _Gwilith-_ Air

 _Nen_ \- Water

 _Elleth_ \- Female elf

 _Elfling-_ Elf child


	3. Chapter Two: Let Us Move Mountains

**Chapter Two**

 **Let Us Move Mountains**

* * *

" _A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the way."_

 _-John C. Maxwell_

* * *

It was safe to say that my soothing days came to an end when my morning was rudely interrupted by loud knocking on my door. An exasperated groan left my mouth and I very nearly rolled out from my rather warm and loving bed, to greet the harbinger of doom who didn't have the decency to wait for the sun to rise. I swung open the door to meet two _very_ identical _ellon_ , I mustered up my best glare before trying to swing the door shut and go back to my bed which was calling out to me like a long lost lover.

"That is no way to greet your companion's brothers?" One of them rather it be Elrohir or Elladan, I was in no position to tell either apart, placed their boot in the doorway and pushed open the door and into my sanctuary.

"You would have received my full set of manners, if you both would have woken me after dawn." I grumbled looking at the two now and actually taking in their appearance. They stood naturally tall, yet I was still painstakingly shorter, they bore long flowing black locks that hung straight in a plait that was swung over their shoulders. Their outfits were almost identical, the one on the right he held a more diplomatic stance, but a gleam of mischief twinkled in his gray eyes, he wore a light blue tunic and a dark brown set of breeches accompanied by black boots. He was unarmed with the exception of a small dagger on his belt. The other one looked more the part of the trickster, he held the same features of his brothers except that his brows were sharper, the only feature I could find to tell the two apart. He wore a light tan tunic and black breeches and boots, he also carried two small daggers.

"So it would seem." The one on the left ruffled my already messed up hair and laughed ecstatically watching it further turn into a bird's nest.

"It seems introductions are in order, I'm Elrohir," the one on the right said and smirked, "and I'm Elladan, the far more attractive twin." The one on the left held a smug smile.

"I'm Elleta, seems we are a trio of E's. Hopefully we can amount to my favorite golden trio." I muttered the last part mostly to myself as I set about pulling out clothes.

We conversed a short while more before the left and I took to preparing myself for a long arduous day. I wasn't out of shape by any means, I just haven't trained up to a guard's level of training. Today was my first training session and I was excited to see the warriors that kept this beautiful place free from Sauron's reach and the malformed creatures he enlisted in his quest for a long since missing artifact I hoped to never see in my time here.

I walked into the bathroom, a maid had recently came in and filled it with hot water so that by the time I was awake it was on its way to being lukewarm. I added a few drops of lavender and rose oils to the bath before swirling it together with my hand. The smell was heavenly, it could be so easy to get lost in the overwhelming scents, but I had little time to dwell on such matters and hurried to strip off my nightgown and push myself into the water.

The water was hot, but only bearably so. I was quick to wash the night away from my skin and my hair. I was in such a rush that I managed to knock everything off the small stool that held my shampoos and the like. "Curse those twins," I muttered lowly to myself as I eased myself out from the bath.

I wrapped a robe around my lithe frame and walked back to my room, I pulled out simple training attire. A dark green tunic and a black leather vest to go over it, I grabbed a black pair of breeches that was paired with black leather boots. I strapped on my belt that held my daggers, before stepping over to where the two packages were gathering dust. I sighed before grabbing the one that was longer than it's counterpart.

I unwrapped it and marveled at the beautiful craftsmanship, the axe was beautiful. It was lightweight, large enough to cleanly slice through a neck(if need be), but light enough to throw with ease, even though it required both of my hands. It held the same design and woodwork as my daggers except the name it was graced with was _Naur_. A fitting name for a weapon so bold and dangerous, I marveled at it as I gave it a few practiced swings. It made a delightful swoosh as it's finely sharpened blade, sliced through the air. I grabbed the straps that came with it and strapped it to my back before placing the axe in its sheath.

The other package was circular, I grabbed it as well and unwrapped it. I smiled broadly at its beauty, It was made from the strongest steel and mithril swirled within the designs that were molded into the sigil of Rivendell. I laughed at the amount of faith Lord Elrond was putting in me, he truly thought of me as one of his people and put hope in me becoming a member of his guard. I looked at the handle and smiled as the final name adorned it _Nen_ , the last of the elements. It was just as fitting for the shield, meant to shield and protect just as the earth does for everything around it.

I strapped that on last, right above my axe before glancing in the mirror. I braided my hair so it was all pulled away from my face and hung in a single plait down and onto my shoulder, like the twins did. I didn't want an accidental haircut from my axe so I tried to keep it far from its reach.

I walked briskly from my room, the bustling servants parted from me and giving me a quick curtsy before they hurried off to fulfill a chore. I was not used to such respect that I was being given and it made me feel awkward, but I would have to live with it and in time I hoped that it would lessen and disappear. My pointed ears twitched as I navigated my way through the cobblestone streets on the way to the training grounds. I pushed my fae into the earth to feel for where blades meet with flesh in a friendly battle. I moved about with ease, gently gliding through the early birds who were bartering at the market and passed by the unknowing eyes of lovers who met under the first rays of dawn.

I finally made it to the training grounds and nearly stopped in my tracks seeing what looked like the entire guard and the twins stood in front of them, broad smug smiles lay identical on both of their faces. I kept moving with a mask of indifference that carefully concealed my amounting anxiety that would surely claim me if I faltered. I expected a training session with the twins to get back in the hang of things, but instead I would be shown up by a pair of smug twins and the entire guard who were surely judging me.

"I would of dressed better if I had known the guard would be here." I calmly said looking at the twins evenly, they wouldn't win this battle.

"Surely you would not ruin more clothes?" Elladan chastised me, holding the same smug look. I held myself back from rolling my eyes, they meant to beat me down and to show I had no part in their guard, especially with the two of them being the leaders of it.

"Then you should have worn nothing but your underclothes." I replied snarkily. A few of the guards laughed while Elladan raised a brow at my coarse words.

"Do I detect a challenge _dilthen tinu_?" Elrohir said to me before grabbing a sword that was strapped to his back, his twin repeated his actions.

" _Ha na- a ron -o dignitui_." I spoke swiftly to them before pulling out my daggers from my belt.

So it began, a dance that required swift feet and my daggers to never miss their target. I could fight dirty, but that would prove my dependence on outside forces and that I was not a true warrior in their eyes. They circled around me, but I kept my back from being exposed to them and the guard. I pulled the daggers close to me as I noticed a change in their footwork, they planned to attack first.

Like lightning Elladan flashed in front of me and our weapons clashed together in an onslaught of slashes and dodges. I focused my mind on fighting against Elladan while I kept my fae out to feel for Elrohir's movements. I then noticed his change in footwork as he began his onslaught onto me. The intensity of the battle escalated as I played more on the defensive side as they attacked ruthlessly. A twinge of fear shivered down my side as I noticed I was being corralled into a corner. I had no choice anymore in playing dirty, I was sure that you couldn't fight cleanly in a battle and used a strategy I knew quite well.

I stretched out my fae to find a vine that I called upon to wrap around Elladan's leg. I smirked seeing his stunned look as he was pulled straight to the ground. I gathered my focus back onto my remaining enemy as he backed away slightly to marvel at my work.

"Careful brother she plays dirty." Elrohir said before swiftly knocking away one of my daggers, sending it flying away to the other end of the area.

I glared at him before his ruthless moves began again; Elladan lay struggling on the ground as another vine whipped out to grab onto his arm. I managed to swing myself around so that we moved away from the corner and towards the middle, I felt my moves become more consistent and we met each other's blows in a stunning array of power. My pride got the best of me as he knocked my remaining dagger out of my hand. I couldn't dive after it because it would leave me open for an attack that would end this session.

"Seems we get to see what you can do with that axe Elleta." Elladan said as he came back up to stand beside his brother.

I nodded before pulling my axe out from underneath my shield and moving into the proper stance to wield such a mighty weapon. The nodded in respect and surprise seeing how much the axe was held swiftly in my aching arms. I didn't let my trembling muscles slow down my movements as I made the first attack. I aimed at Elrohir who blocked my swing but not without having to step back from the strength behind it. His eyes only widened slightly in response before sending back a retaliation in response.

The dance continued, I made more attacks now that I had my favored axe with me. It seems they never had to fight with someone with an axe that was more around their height. I held a smug smile every time they were forced to be defensive while I made all the moves. Yet, like before my arrogance only managed me to get Elrohir underneath my axe on the ground while Elladan held his sword at the base of my neck. I rose swiftly tucking the axe onto my back before going to get my daggers from the ground.

"You fought well Elleta, it seems you hold a warrior's spirit." Elladan said seriously and I smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you my lords, it has surely been an honor to fight both of you." I said back graciously.

"You may gain a spot in the guard after all _dilthen tinu_." Elrohir replied before clasping a hand on my shoulder.

I beamed up at the two of them before we walked off to what I guessed to be a chateau that faced a pond. I stood in between both of them as they seemed to be deep in thought and I refused to break them from it because it was surely about me and my fate.

I was growing tired of that horrid word, fate. It seemed to be the only thing that was controlling my life. I sighed before slumping over the railing, I was exhausted. My fae was feeling wild from the lack of control I had over my magic, I hadn't meant for two vines to attack Elladan, only one. I guess in a way it could've been worse, I had moments where I accidentally made a full grown maple tree sprout out of my living room as I was only trying to get a pot of sage to grow. I watched the water rippled over the lake as the soft wind blew gently across it.

"We know little about you Elleta, tell us something." Elrohir said quietly and I looked up at him strangely before thinking of what to say.

"I am the last of my people, I have said that one too many times, but it is true. From the beginning of my training with my parents, I was told that I would have to learn to fight to ensure my people's security. I was as close to royal as one could get, in a way I was princess, but as you see I do not act as one. My _naneth_ raised me with grace and elegance off the battlefield, but on the battlefield my _ada_ taught me a much a different way. I was to remain graceful, but I have to remove elegance and put my strength out instead. I had to push my force into my weapon and to start a dangerous dance that would end several lives for the safety of many.

"I took dance lessons to improve my footwork, I went mountain climbing to increase my stamina, and the mandatory horseback riding so I would learn control. I've been alive now one hundred and twenty one years, yet I still have not reached where I should be. In less than twenty years, I come of age and an element chooses me to rule it, yet I am still faulty with each element. By now I should have more control, but I am failing. My grief caused a lapse in my progress and I fear now all is lost."

They stared at me, contemplating, I almost squirmed under their heavy gazes. I rocked on my heels before I was enveloped in two massive bear-like hugs that made my lungs burst and I gasped for air while awkwardly standing between the two.

"Nothing is lost-"

"You just need-"

"Positive reinforcement!"

They squeezed me for a few more moments before setting me down as they saw me glowering at them.

"Thank you, for bursting my lungs and for the kind words." I said smiling before giving a hug to each of the twins.

"We'll talk to father about putting you in the guard, along with Estel. We are sure that you would make a wonderful addition.

With that they walked off proudly, leaving me in a dazed and rather confused mood. I stayed looking over the lake before walking off, heading in what I hoped the direction of my room was. I was beyond tired and the last bit of my energy was put into moving one foot in front of the other. I stumbled upon a large open meadow, with another chateau, except it went above a small pond. I noticed two figures stood silently in between the foliage. It seemed that I was invading a rather private and intimate moment. I tried, in vain I might add, to walk with haste and not interrupt the meeting, but yet again I was thwarted by the higher powers who thought it funny to ruin my plans.

"Elleta?" I heard Arwen's familiar angelic voice filter through the air and stop me in my tracks.

I turned slowly, a painstaking smile graced my face as I saw her smiling broadly while pulling a rather ruffed up looking man behind her. He was a little bit taller than her and had shoulder length shaggy dark brown hair and his eyes were a mix of gray and blue. Stubble grew on his face and I knew in that fact that it was Estel, elves could not grow beards. Maybe that's why Arwen chose him to be her lover.

"Lady Arwen, my apologies for intruding on such an private moment, I was only on my to my room." I replied softly and nodding my head respectfully while awaiting her response.

"There is no need for formalities in front of Estel, he knows of you." She said while grinning broadly.

I raised an eyebrow to this, surely she had not spilled my secrets, not that they weren't already spilled. I was certain that even King Thranduil has heard of her in his reclusive home within that sickly forest. I wanted to glare at the _elleth_ but I couldn't find it in me to do such a thing, her happiness was contagious. I hadn't seen her this happy since I arrived in Middle Earth.

"Your secrets are safe with me Lady Elleta." Estel said, his voice was smooth but gruff. The years of smoking on his pipe and most likely other factors had warped his voice.

"It is Elleta, no need for formalities as Arwen has said Estel, I've heard my share of secrets about you from her as well." I smiled and laughed seeing Arwen's face blossom into a light shade of pink before turning rapidly to a deep red hearing Estel chuckle.

We chatted more about Estel's travels, although he spared most of the grisly details for Arwen's sake. He talked of his many friends who he has traveled and fought with and he talked fondly of Legolas Greenleaf, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. I was surprised to hear that the king let his only remaining family member go and fight beside Estel, but I could only think it would be because of Estel's heritage, which I swore to him to not tell anyone of, but somehow I couldn't see that being the sole reason that he allowed Legolas to wander from his precious roost.

* * *

Another year had passed before I knew it, I was now one hundred and twenty three and hadn't really noticed. All my focus and time went to training with the guards, I was was instated into the guard a few days after my first training with them, and since then I was up before dawn and trained with them every day until a little after noon. I became less sore each day as I trained both with the twins and without. I often trained with Estel when he came back from time to time. Gandalf has also made an appearance in my life, one that I greatly appreciated. A week out of the month was spent with him honing my magic while we ventured off from Rivendell, only small bits at a time so I could adjust to my new surroundings.

We deemed it safer for us to train with my rather childish fae, away from others and surrounded more closely with nature. It seemed to calm my fae and I brought it up to the wizard who simply nodded and smiled softly before continuing on with my lessons. At one point I had nearly singed off his beard, it earned me a scolding that I really did deserve. I gained more and more control over the elements, although at times I simply lost all control, but he reassured me it was simply because I was coming closer and closer to the time my fae would choose my element.

As my skills increased, with both my weapons and my magic, I swiftly climbed the ladder in the guard. I proved myself during every opportunity that I got, I failed once or twice, but that always fueled my ambition to make it to the top right beside Elladan and Elrohir. I did make it there eventually, another few years until I was one hundred and thirty and a well rounded guard with plenty of experience with orcs, wargs, goblins, and the like.

My friendships flourished within my small group of confidants, between Elrond and his children, Estel, and Gandalf, I had a never ending supply of wisdom that would help me in what my goals pushed me to next.

* * *

My footing was meticulously placed on the edge of the mountain as Elladan, Elrohir, and I made our way to a campsite in a cave that Elladan had spotted a few hours before. Now it was already nightfall and the temperature was dropping as fall approached. I wanted to throw a rock at Elladan for his stupid idea on getting to this ridiculous cave, while it didn't look that hard to get to from the bottom of the mountain, Elladan said it was just a large hill in an effort to make Elrohir and I see his reason, it was a steep and very risky pathway to reach the cave.

"Remind me never to follow Elladan's advice on campsites." I panted lightly talking to Elrohir who laughed at my current state.

"I surely will _dilthen tinu_ , although even though you have fought in our guard for nearly a decade, a 'tall hill' has gotten to you?" He could barely hold in his laughter as I glared at him.

"I can take on a warg any day of the week, but having to scale a mountain and walk on a path barely two inches long is enough to weaken me _slightly_." I growled out to him before starting a small fire.

Our current mission needed the utmost secrecy, something had stirred up the Ringwraiths, causing them to come out of hiding. Lord Elrond enlisted the three of us, since we were the most capable for this mission to track them and keep an eye on where they were going and specifically what they were going after. It was the third week of this mission, we trailed behind two of the Ringwraiths, who were going on horseback.

Our rations were depleting rapidly, we expected a long trip, but a raid for an earlier week from a band of orcs, left us with only a few packages of lembas bread. That bread lost it's taste after a week on the road, and with the way our tracking is going, we would be on it for quite some time. Lord Elrond wanted us to acquire a visual and report back to him on exactly where they were and if any of them were beginning to congregate.

"Seems they are heading towards The Shire, I wonder why?" Elladan broke the silence of our makeshift camp, I looked at him curiously as he and his brother shared a look.

"I haven't been to The Shire yet, I've been just about everywhere else, but nothing has brought me to the place where the _hero_ Bilbo Baggins lives." I replied. I found it hard to believe that such a small being could be capable of doing such a great thing; the dwarves I could believe, they are built to be harden warriors.

"Do not doubt Bilbo, his feats are true _dilthen tinu_." Elrohir said while trying to cover a smile at his light-hearted jab at my height.

I rolled my eyes before snuffing out the fire, a piercing screech could be heard echoing through the stillness of the night. We all exchanged glances before swiftly pressing ourselves against the cold walls of the cave. Our weapons were still strapped to our bodies, we only planned on waiting til the path was bright enough to make out, until then we were supposed to remain in the cave, but it seems they double backed.

Our bodies lay still as I risked a small glance at the opening of the cave, one of the Ringwraiths could be seen on it's black hellion of a horse, I refused the shiver that threatened to my body tingle with fear seeing such a beast go so far from the light. It pranced about a few minutes more before it spurred off. Our luck lay only in our races, our footsteps were light and untraceable. My footsteps were only slightly heavier than my counterparts but I used my gifts to cover any noticeable footstep.

" _N- legin hi dú_." (Be swift this night.) I said lowly to my superiors who nodded in response.

We hurried down the side of the mountain, our haste was not evident for our grace made it hard to leave the trace behind us. Our journey began again, we pushed into the forest at the foot of the mountain and I took to the trees for a higher vantage point, the twins kept to forest floor to not draw attention to the swift shadow that was bouncing on the limbs above. We kept the same pace for two more days and one night before our mission came to abrupt spot in the most unlikely of places.

"Call a raven Elleta, send word to Elrond." Elrohir commanded and I bowed my head respectfully before performing my duties.

I called upon the raven that had been tailing us since we departed Rivendell and took a piece of parchment from my pack and wrote a swift note,

 _Spotted at The Shire._

 _More have come._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy Halloween! I'm a bit late, but I my schedule is for Wednesday's at Halloween was sadly on a Monday. Thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed, you make my day everytime I see the message pop up. Please do review on anything you want to see and what you think is our dear Elleta's fate. I cannot wait to see our community grow, review, favorite, and follow. As always a thank you to my beta, without her my stories would not be possible.**

 **With warmest regards,**

 **ElletaMarie**

-Elvish-

 _Naur_ \- Fire

 _Nen_ \- Earth

 _dilthen tinu-_ Little Star

 _Ha na- a ron -o dignitui_ \- It is a matter of dignity.

 _Naneth_ \- Mother

 _Ada_ \- Father

 _Elleth_ \- She-elf

 _N- legin hi dú_."- Be swift this night.


	4. Chapter Three: It Has Been Found

**Chapter Three**

 **It Has Been Found**

* * *

" _I exist as I am, that is enough."_

 _-Walt Whitman_

* * *

Our departure was quick. I don't believe that we had ever ran as fast as we did than on our trek back to Rivendell. Every footfall pushed us farther and farther away from the tainted souls of man and closer to the tranquility and aged wisdom our home brought us. I couldn't decide though what was really pushing our muscles to go faster, was it the striking fear of what was really under those cloaks or was it the feeling of homesickness because we were so far from our people? I didn't have much time to truly ponder on those thoughts as I pushed myself to remain by both of my captain's sides.

We settled down once our muscles could take no more of their punishment and collapsed beside a collection of rocks on an open plain. We slid down the side of them and panted, sweat streamed down our bodies and trickled into the soil. I wanted nothing more than to sleep and recover from our harsh three day run.

"Only an hour of rest before we set off Elleta." Elladan said between his pants and I nodded before slouching forward to rest my head on my knees that I pulled up.

"We'll be home by dusk comrades." I said hoarsely, my back was most likely covered in splashes of black and blue from the brutal beating because of my shield and axe thumping against it.

"I cannot wait to strip myself clean." Elrohir said laughing lightly.

Our talk helped push the feeling of dread from our minds, there was a reason that we were sent to follow the Ringwraiths, and somehow I thought that it was not a mere coincidence that they were at The Shire. The same place that fifty years ago a certain Baggins came back with a questionable item that seems to have illuded elvish eyes. I thought the worst, but for this moment my mind lay occupied on warm baths and being reunited with my closest friend Arwen, who had exciting news to tell me but refused to breathe a word until I returned.

* * *

We have a final push towards the valley, we did not hold the same strength as before. We felt a sudden urgency to get home the last few hours that we were outside the protection of Rivendell, as if some evil was already leaking it's way into the soil and corrupting it. We arrived shortly after dusk and went straight to Elrond, not thinking of taking a bath, but to do what was drilled into us, report _everything_. Elladan knocked on the door as we waited for Elrond's confident voice to stream through the wooden door.

"Come in." I pushed open the door and bowed my head to my passing captains and to Lord Elrond.

"Elleta, you are free to go. I shall get your report in the morning before you go and train the new recruits." Lord Elrond said and I bowed my head again in acknowledgement.

" _-o iór hir Elrond, laug or- i tiri- til im rinn- nin meld gwanún."_ I spoke swiftly before exiting the room and closing the door behind me and marching quickly back to my room.

Thankfully, a bath was drawn and ready to soak into my aching muscles. My clothes were pulled off in a disgusting, dirty mess and revealed the extent of the dirt, blood, and grime that a river could not truly get rid of. My skin was red by the time I finished scrubbing it down, and my head was throbbing from the harsh treatment it received because of my hair. I pulled myself out of my bath and into a simple nightgown wanting nothing more than to sleep.

I walked into my room and noticed Arwen standing on the foot of my bed fiddling with her necklace. I smiled, "stalking isn't very royal _mellon_ ," she squealed turning to see me and gave me a well deserved and well missed hug.

"You gave me such a fright when I only saw my brothers with _adar_ , I thought something got to you and you're the best guard besides my brothers, but I was worried about Estel-."

"Calm down Arwen, all is well _meld tinu_ we both know Estel can hold his own, and Elrond is letting me get some rest before I start training the recruits to see if they have it in them to become a guard. Do not fret so much Arwen, it is beyond your years." I spoke softly and soothingly, trying to calm my frantic friend who slowly eased out of her panic.

"Sometimes it is hard to believe that I am centuries older than you my dearest _mellon_." She smiled before sitting down on the bed and I followed suit.

"I think there are hope in our new recruits, Elladan has taken to teasing an elfling who is a little over one hundred, but uses me as an excuse to tease Thalion. Yet, I think something can be made of the _boui_." I said trying to talk of tomorrow, but a feel of dread was still holding itself in my fae.

"I believe I've seen Thalion on occasion, he has some potential. He works with his father on the boats. I would of thought that he would take to fishing instead of becoming a guard, especially after the death of his eldest brother and his mother sailing." Arwen said while she continued to play with the evenstar around her neck.

"Aye we thought the same of Thalion, but he is stubborn and showing the same ruthlessness as his older brother, from what I am told. What is causing your panic?" I questioned her.

Arwen bit her lip trying to formulate a proper explanation, as I patiently stared at her waiting for a response, "I am thinking of a future with Estel", her words were but a whisper. For a moment I thought my ears betrayed me in the words she spoke, but I didn't find a lie in her eyes that were pleading for me to understand.

" _A fir cuil?_ What of your family Arwen? You'll throw all of that away for the sake of a man?!" I yelled my anger clearly heard throughout my room and had probably bled into the hallway and other rooms.

" _Im hád ha awaui an mel!_ " I thought you agreed to what Estel and I have?" Arwen yelled back with more anger than my voice had.

"I thought it was a fantasy! Elrond won't allow for you to perish! It will break him Arwen, he will sail when you die…" My voice broke slightly at the end, although the anguished tones were still in my voice, the underlying current of sadness seeped into the air.

Arwen would tear apart so many of us if she went and gave herself completely to Estel, to see a light as bright as her dim throughout the cruelties of old age. I couldn't bring myself to think of it, I knew they loved each other, but I did not want it to be serious, I wanted to keep my closest friend who supported me from the beginning. Who helped heal me and get me to open up about my family and the world I was born in.

" _Ha na- nin cuil a sab- eriol._ I cannot live under my _adar's_ rules forever, my heart has chosen him and only him Elleta." She stood and swiftly left the room with the same air of grace as if no argument had taken place and like her heart did not frantically beat against her ribs with a pounding pain that cut through her heart from my harsh words.

I didn't have the heart to call after her, needless to say I was only in my nightgown and I was beyond tired. I was ready for a dreamless sleep after our argument, I didn't regret any of what I said, because Elrond would surely say worse as would the twins. I wished that maybe she would have consulted someone before completely giving herself to Estel.

* * *

There was a certain amount of peace I found in my daily routine, even if at times they changed in the slightest amount. I still woke up in my room and fell asleep in the same bed, knowing exactly where my closest companions were. A simple report to Elrond did little to sway the peace I felt, it was a simple report that was already repeated twice by my elder companions.

I was not wearing my full gear that I was wearing for my prior mission, it was a simple pair of earthly colors for my breeches, tunic, vest, and brown leather boots. Only _Nen_ was strapped to my belt, as I made my way to Elrond's private office. My hair swung in a single braid behind me and my purposeful footsteps kept me going right by Arwen's door, which was open, a strange occurrence. It was not what I was used to, usually it was open. Unless of course, she was out of Rivendell.

Fear pressed against my heart and fueled my feet forward. It seemed my need to go to Elrond was far more important than to tell a report, if she had run off Elrond would know why. _Hadn't men taken enough?_ I thought to myself angrily, as I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in little elf." I sighed at the nickname before pushing open the door. Elrond was standing next to the window instead of his chair.

"My report is written my lord, I'll lay it on your desk." I said formally, a lot was on his mind and I didn't wish to burden it with my own thoughts.

"Thank you Elleta, but do not leave. We have some things to talk about." He replied before turning around and sitting in his chair while gesturing to one facing him for me to sit.

"Do you know why I call you little elf?" Elrond said as I sat down.

I shook my head looking at him curiously, unsure of what exactly this conversation was leading too.

"You are very much like an elf, you may be a full-blooded pixie, but your resemblance to my race is uncanny."

"What are you trying to say my lord?" I interrupting and I began to panic.

He raised a hand to halt me before I said anything else.

"You are still a child in my people's eyes Elleta, yet you climbed the ladder to your new position with ease. Many have fought long and hard for centuries, yet you beat them with a single strike from the axe you carry. It is rare to find a warrior within a pixie. Your people are," he paused looking up at me as I flinched, "were, first and foremost lovers of nature, not a fighting bone in their bodies unless they are faced a grave threat. Yet, only a few showed a warrior's spirit, you are one of them Elleta."

I fell back in my chair, I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. I already knew that their were a few warriors in my dead race. We were a force to be reckoned with, I wanted to know more of what was so important that I couldn't train the aspiring guards.

"Forgive me for interrupting again my lord, but I already knew such things. My mother drilled it into me when I was only a child." I said keeping my composure.

"I mean to simply remind you. Keep in mind what your true purpose is Elleta, dark times are ahead and you must remain on the path towards the light. Do not stray from it or we shall all fall into the darkness." He said seriously and I was slightly taken back by his riddles.

"Save the riddles for _Mithrandir_ , but I can tell that you shall say no more on the subject." I said cautiously, trying to not be too sarcastic.

"Now another matter must be talked about, Arwen has left to rescue Frodo Baggins. She will hopefully be back soon." Elrond spoke swiftly but I could clearly hear the worry.

"Why send her? There are many capable guards Elrond? Arwen hasn't left alone in years!" I nearly screamed.

"I know, but she was not going to let me persuade her otherwise, now I believe you have some recruits to tend too." He spoke before standing up and going back his thoughts by the window.

"Of course, _Man aur_ Lord Elrond." I replied before rising from my seat and quickly bowing my head and leaving swiftly.

My head was kept raised as I made my way through the streets, my footsteps silent against the chatter and the whine of _elflings_ who were trying to bargain with their parents to get a wooden sword or for a pretty new dress. Most quickly moved out of my way and bowed their heads sending soft prayers. I nodded to a few I recognized and replied to some hello's that I encountered.

I made my way quickly to the grounds, seeing Elladan and Elrohir already prepping some of the new recruits, most likely scaring them to get rid of the ones who won't be able to swing a sword when needed. I made my way to the side of Elrohir who smiled at me a clasped my shoulder.

"This is our first lieutenant, Elleta. She will show you the basics today." Elladan said before pushing me slightly forward.

"Thank you captain. Now you will get into three separate groups, one group shall be showing me your skills with daggers, another group will be showing Captain Elladan your skills with a sword, and lastly the last group will be showing Captain Elrohir your skills with a bow. Your groups have already been predetermined and randomly assigned. You will work in pairs within each group."

"Adan you are with Captain Elladan, find a sword." I said reading off from a list the esquire gave me.

"Veryan you are also with Captain Elladan, Revion you are with me as is Thalion both of you grab a dagger and stand in the far corner."

I continued down the list, we had thirty six new recruits, meaning twelve were put into each group an even number of pairings and we began to talk to the recruits and show each pairing the correct stance we wanted them to repeat and taught them moves before releasing them to begin fighting each other. Every now and again we would correct them before we had them switch weapons to learn how to fight with a new one. Even though many already knew what the basics were, we wanted them instilled again to ensure that none fell behind once the real trials began.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, fall was already on our doorstep so the cold was already blessing the air and changing the leaves into a gorgeous array of colors. I was already at the stables about to mount my horse, he was named Barathon, it meant fiery and served the bay stallion well, his temper gave the stable hands quite a hard time, but he did well under my careful care.

One of stable hands came running up to me as I mounted Barathon and he looked quite winded and in a hurry.

"Lady Elleta! Lord Elrond has required your presence, Lady Arwen has returned with precious cargo."

I nodded quickly and thanked the servant, who took Barathon's reins as I swiftly dismounted and ran as fast as I could up to Lord Elrond's home. I took little thought to bumping into the civilians and made it up to where Arwen was waiting right outside a room in the healing quarters.

"Bless the Valar, I was worried Arwen!" I hugged the woman tightly and she responded the same.

"No need to be worried Elleta, I am safe. Although _adar_ is trying to heal Frodo Baggins…" Arwen hesitated before dropping her voice to a whisper, "He was stabbed by a morgul blade, he has the ring Elleta, he brought it here."

I was taken back, my heart sped up, "he cannot heal from a wound like that Arwen, he will be forever marked by it. That ring is jeopardizing our safety, surely Elrond knows it cannot remain here?" I spoke urgently and Arwen only nodded her head.

"He is calling on a counsel, he sent word to our allies. He won't tell me the plan, but he might speak to you about such matters."

I nodded to her statement before she walked away most likely to see Estel who made it back, from the horse in the stable I saw before I fled to see Arwen, it was a reasonable conclusion. I waited outside the door for any news and Gandalf was making his way to the door when he spotted me sitting in the shadows.

"Ah Elleta, I have a favor to ask of you." His gruff voice made me raise one of my brows.

"What is it that you need _Mithrandir_?" I asked looking at him quizzically, leaning forward in my seat exposing my face to the rays of light.

"At the counsel, that I know Arwen spoke to you about, I am requesting that you come to it, it will be hosted in a few hours once our allies come in. It will be a private matter dealing with rather delicate topics." Gandalf asked and I nodded my head.

"Of course _mellon_ , you will see me there." I replied and he smiled before going into the room where the hobbit was.

I sighed resting my head in the palms of my hands and pushed myself off the seat and into the room. I opened the door expecting the hobbit only to see Gandalf and Elrond standing by the window looking out at two hobbits, one I assumed to be Frodo, but I couldn't discern between the two.

"My Lord Elrond," he nodded his head to me in approval before I came to stand next to him.

"His strength returns." Elrond said to Gandalf and I.

"That wound will never fully heal." I said softly.

"Aye, he will carry it the rest of his life." Gandalf said adding onto my statement, turning to look at us and we nodded solemnly.

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring…" Elrond said walking off deep in thought, "...the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." He said.

I nodded taking a seat near the window fiddling with my dagger while they continued to speak.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear." Gandalf countered.

"Aye, such a burden for one so pure." I said softly.

"We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf said sadly, his pipe was propped up in hand and I could feel the guilt come off of him in unrelenting waves.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving, Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell", he turned to look at both of us and I looked up at the last statement, the ring must leave then I thought, "And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us."

"That takes away one of our strongest allies! The ring must leave Gandalf, Rivendell cannot harbor such an evil." I said before standing next to Elrond.

"Aye Elleta is right _Mithrandir_ , our list of allies grows thin." Elrond stated clearly agitated at the wizards indifference.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know," a knowing look came upon Gandalf's face as Elrond listened fully to what he was saying in rebuttal, "by foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard."

I stilled, a new enemy? One we hadn't seen before. I could only hope that such monsters kept the same stupidity as the ones that they were bred with. The fight for the free people was going to become much harder than what we originally thought it would be.

"An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Gandalf said and I moved over to stand by the window looking at the elves wandering around happily, unknowing of the great evil that was here and that would be coming.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves." I stated.

"Aye, we do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" Elrond said as Gandalf drew closer to him.

Gandalf walked to stand by me, "Gandalf…", Elrond said to his retreating figure, "... the Ring cannot stay here." He spoke plainly and a pained look crossed Gandalf's weary face.

It was times like this that I missed the simplicity of the first few years I was here. The peace and the easy life, no such matters existed even when I was off on a mission. I missed the easy talks and the fun races to see who was the fastest. The friendly fight with Estel to test each other and to teach what we knew. I missed it all and I knew I couldn't have it back.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now hot to end it," Elrond spoke before gliding over to stand next to us, "the time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves?" He scoffed, "They hide in mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others." I nodded in agreement.

"It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf said and I restrained the urge to scowl.

"Men?" Elrond said doubtfully.

"Men are weak. The race of men is failing." I replied to Gandalf as Elrond turned and walked.

"The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten," we trailed behind Elrond, "It is because of Men the Ring survives."

"I was there Gandalf," Elrond said before getting lost in his memories, "I was there 3,000 years ago… when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed," he paused, "I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom… where the Ring was forged, the one place it could easily be destroyed."

"It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." Elrond said.

"Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken Gandalf," I said calmly, "there's no strength left in the world of Men."

"Aye, they're scattered, divided, leaderless." Elrond replied adding onto my words.

Gandalf smiled softly, "there is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

Elrond raised a brow, "He turned from the path a long time ago." It was Estel, he refused his birthright. "He has chosen exile."

"Estel will refuse Gandalf, we all know this." I said.

Yet, the thought of him bringing the race of Men together would be a welcomed outcome if we managed to fight back the forces. It would back a strong united ally, a strong political move. Although Estel would refuse unless he found solid enough reason to do such a thing. His beliefs were strong and unwavering, just like my _naneth_. I wished for her wisdom at the moment, I wished for her to be by my side.

* * *

 **AN: Quick thank you to all who have followed and favorited, please continue your ongoing support and please** _ **review**_ **, favorite, and follow.**

 **Warmest Regards,**

 **ElletaMarie**

Translations:

 _-o iór hir Elrond, laug or- i tiri- til im rinn- nin meld gwanún._ \- Of course Lord Elrond, warm up the guard til I return my dear twins.

 _meld tinu_ \- dear star

 _Mellon_ \- friend

 _Adar_ \- father (alternatively _ada_ means 'daddy')

 _Boui_ \- boy

 _A fir cuil?_ \- A mortal life?

 _Im hád ha awaui an mel!_ \- I throw it away for love!

 _Ha na- nin cuil a sab- eriol._ \- It is my life and mine alone.

 _Nen_ \- Water

 _Mithrandir_ \- Wanderer/grey pilgrim

 _Man aur_ \- Good day

 _Elflings-_ Elves who have not yet reached maturity

 _Naneth_ \- Mother


	5. Chapter Four: A Garden Of Wisdom

**Chapter Four**

 **A Garden of Wisdom**

* * *

" _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."_

 _\- Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, 1982_

* * *

It was a week before all of our allies made it to Rivendell, it was a remarkable sight to behold. One that would be spoken about for years to come, a gathering of Elves, Men, and Dwarves all in a sanctuary discussing and proposing ideas on how to get rid of the new daunting threat. I was training most of the days, away from the newcomers. My training with Gandalf was not a priority, magic could only get you so far, and brute strength was what I believed needed to be my top priority. I lost many of my lady-like graces on the field, opting out of dresses most weeks and walking around sweaty like Elrohir and Elladan.

Today would be no different, I had yet to meet any of the allies. Not out of spite, but more out of necessity. The council would be a better judge of character, the Ring would show their true selves and that would be good enough for me and who I should come to trust in the days to come. I busied my mind in an effort to not think of the council that was to meet at noon with the daily tasks I was set about doing.

My hair was drying from my earlier bath, and with nothing to do I did the work that my maid would normally do, still in my robe mind you. I went about with a rag dusting off the furniture and sectioning off my laundry into separate baskets with notes on them that were detailed instructions for the care of certain items within the baskets. My hair was finally dry by the time I finished all that I had to do, I braided two strands before connecting them together to flow down the rest of my hair that was not braided along my back.

I grabbed a white tunic, a light blue vest and a light gray underbust corset, paired with gray breeches and gray leather boots. I grabbed a gray cloak and put a small dagger within my boot before setting out. I opened my door then locked it before continuing my walk. I pulled up the hood of my cloak on my way down to the small enclosure that Lord Elrond chose to be in. It was a sunny day, but the wind kept the heat off.

"Guard!" A gruff voice called out to what I suspected was me but I wasn't too sure so I continued walking.

A hand grasped my shoulder and I restrained myself from grabbing onto the hand and flipping the offender over my shoulder, onto the ground.

I spun around and raised a slim brow to the _Man_ who had grabbed onto me a look of surprise etched into his face taking in my appearance, "my apologies my lady, I thought you were a guard."

"I am a guard, I'm Lieutenant Sorren under my Captains Elladan and Elrohir sons of Elrond. How may I be of service son of man?" I questioned with a small smirk painted across my face as he began to scowl before artfully hiding his disgust.

"My apologies _Lieutenant_ , I am Boromir son of Denethor the second, Steward of Gondor." Boromir spoke what he assumed to be justly, but came off to be more egotistical than anything else.

I bowed my head at his title of prince before smiling, "It would be an honor to escort you _Prince_ Boromir."

Boromir nodded appreciatively before I swiftly turned around and began to walk in the same direction as before with him trailing behind me. I made no move to talk to the narcissistic prince he in turn made no effort to speak to me. While the air was not tense, I could not help feel the inkling of suspicion edging onto my thoughts about Boromir and his character. A few more turns led us to the opening in where everyone was already at and were awaiting our arrival.

I bowed lowly to Lord Elrond before standing up and presenting Boromir, "my Lord Elrond, may I present Prince Boromir son of Denethor the Second, Steward of Gondor.I apologise for both of our delays."

"Thank you Elleta," he gestured to a seat beside him and right beside Gandalf before turning to look at Boromir, "it is a pleasure Boromir, take a seat and we will begin."

Everyone took their seats after he addressed Boromir, I pulled down the hood of my cloak and pulled my hair out so it flowed down freely, it had grown considerably over the years. It was now right above my butt and had soft waves. The same transition from the light brown to the ashy gray. I looked over the segregated council. The men were on the right of Elrond, I recognized Boromir and Aragorn, then onto dwarves who were very plump with long thick unruly beards, lastly there were the elves. Woodland elves, their hair was a fair blond, the held the same high features of the elves in Rivendell.

One specifically made eye contact with me, a smile crossed his face and I returned it with a nod of my head. He wore a long washed out brown robe, the front portion of his hair braided back. His spoke lowly to his counterparts who glanced not so subtly in my direction. I raised a brow before turning to speak to Gandalf.

"May I inquire who is over there?" I spoke lowly to him and he huffed before looking over at the elves.

"You never cease to surprise me Elleta, how your missions never lead you to other elven cities is beyond me. That my dear, is Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." He spoke lowly back to me before turning to Frodo who held a pained expression. I spared the hobbit a smile and he returned a strained one.

"Have no fear Frodo, all the answers you seek will be given now." I spoke out to him and he noticeably relaxed.

Lord Elrond cleared his throat before addressing us, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," He looks at them all and settles on Frodo, gesturing to him, "bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo walks over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle and carefully puts the Ring down on it. I noticed his reluctance to leave the Ring as he slowly came back to his seat.

Boromir stood up looking at the ring with a strange _hopeful_ glint in his eyes, "so it's true."

I looked at him and carefully assessed his stance, my hand drifted down to my boot and drew the small dagger from it and placed it beside my thigh clutching it tightly.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky go dark," he walked closer to the ring, "in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'your doom is near at hand Isildur's bane is found.'"

I nervously looked towards Gandalf as Elrond did as well, I leaned forward on my seat as I strained to hear his soft words, "Isildur's bane", as he reached for the ring I jumped up towards him.

"Boromir!" I yelled at the same time Gandalf spoke the foul language that was crafted in the Ring causing the sky to darken.

" _Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul_ , "Gimli shouted, and as Gandalf stood Boromir backed off to his seat, " _ash nazg thrakatuluk_ ," Elrond held his head in pain, and Legolas closed his eyes grimacing, " _agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_." Frodo stares at the Ring as it appears to be talking to him. I let out a pained yelp as he spoke, it felt as if fire was crawling through my veins in an effort to reach my fae that pulled deeply into itself before calming as he sky lit up once more.

Elrond looked over at Gandalf horrified with anger filled words, "Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in _Imladris_." I went back to my seat but did not sit down. Opting to stand next to Elrond laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," Gandalf turned around to look at everyone there, "The Ring is altogether evil." He turned to sit back down.

Boromir shook his head, "Aye it is a gift!" He stood up, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He walked around addressing everyone, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

I scoffed moving to speak but Aragorn beat me to it, "You cannot wield it. None of us can," Boromir turns to face him, "the One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." I nodded with his statement as did others.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said scathingly.

I scowled, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn you owe him your allegiance." I spoke to Boromir angrily who eyed me in a disbelief.

Boromir looked to Aragon, "Aragon! This," he paused, "is Isildur's heir."

Legolas stood up, "and heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragon held up his hand to the two of us, " _havo dad Legolas, Elleta_."

Boromir looked at both of us before sitting down with the same disbelieving look, "Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no King."

I rolled my eyes at the childlike attitude Boromir was sporting, I almost resented Gandalf for inviting me to the meeting but I knew that even if he didn't, Elrond would have.

Gandalf spoke up, "Aragon is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond stood up, "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf stood up, taking his axe, "then what are we waiting for?" he came to the Ring and swung his axe down. I nearly screamed in pain seeing a glimpse of an eye behind the lids of my eyes as the earlier pain escalated. I bent down over my knees holding onto my arms. I felt someone pull me towards them as the after effects wore off and I could stand again. I noticed it was Elrond who looked worriedly at me but I waved him off. I looked up seeing the dwarf being pulled up looking at the scattered remnants of his axe and the unscathed Ring.

Elrond turned from me, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this." Silence rung out in the enclosure.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this," Boromir shook head, "It is folly."

I zoned out after that, my head was still pounding but I remained standing next to Elrond. I pushed through the pain of standing up in an effort to look unfazed as a fight began to happen over a deeply rooted hate that was not quite misplaced. I shot back words of my own as Boromir tried to undermine Aragorn for his birthright.

"I will take it!" A small voice said next to me and I looked sadly at the small hobbit who carried a burden far bigger than any one of us could.

"I will take the ring to Mordor," everyone stopped and looked at him, "though, I do not know the way." His voice was timid but it rang with a solid truth.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said before coming to stand beside him.

Aragorn stood before making his way to Frodo, "if by my life or death I can protect you, I will, "he kneeled before Frodo, "you have my sword."

I glanced at Gandalf who smiled at Elrond.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said before standing behind Frodo.

"And my axe." Gimli said before sharing a disgusted look with Legolas who returned it equally.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir said walking towards Frodo, I stepped slightly towards Frodo my dagger still concealed, "if this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

A loud shout emitted from one of the bushes as a fair headed hobbit came bursting through, I smiled recognizing Sam who came quick to his friend's side, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Elrond chuckled, "no indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!"

Two more shouts came from the pillars at the far side of the garden, two more hobbits came running to Frodo's side and I couldn't repress the laugh that burst through me. "wait we're coming too!" Merry said with a gleeful smile. Elrond looked astounded at the hobbits which made me laugh harder.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry spoke surely before Pippin spoke up, "anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing."

Merry rolled his eyes, "well that rules you out Pip."

I stepped towards the group, I looked at them curiously. They were going to be quite the team, all of them were vastly different than the other, but I saw the sliver of hope in each of their eyes. They would need to hold onto that hope in order to survive on this daunting task that would no doubt be detoured on multiple occasions, grant them more enemies than they could ever deal with, yet they would persevere as if nothing had ever gone wrong. The mission would change them no doubt, may it be for the better or the worse, but they would inevitably find themselves.

I crouched down to look Frodo evenly in his eyes, "it is not the first time that a hobbit has embarked on a journey with many perils, always with a company that held a wizard and many joyous faces. I must admit that I doubted the story of your Uncle Bilbo, but my views have changed over the course of my years here at Rivendell. The fate of Middle earth is on a chain around your neck Frodo, do not let it constrict you and change you into a creature far beyond darkness."

Frodo smiled and I hugged the hobbit who returned it eagerly. I felt something burn my chest, I could do nothing but stand there. Frozen in place while I felt the same liquid fire push through my veins. I breathed in harshly feeling my lungs constrict and my body began to fail in some fight against whatever was trying to push itself through me and get to my fae. I felt a sliver of fear as my fae pushed itself into a corner, something that had happened moments before but still managed to scare me just the same. Yet, I couldn't place why it was happening this time. Earlier it was Gandalf speaking a foul language, then when Gimli broke his axe on the Ring. I didn't see the Ring on Frodo when I went to hug him and that furthered my distress.

I pulled away slowly and bent down to whispered softly into Frodo's ear, "I shall join on your journey Frodo, you have the power of my fae."

I stood swiftly and went to stand before Gandalf. Elrond looked at me curiously, "ten companions, so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" I smiled brightly at his words.

Pippin looked happily up at me, "great! Where are we going?"

* * *

I was back in my room, packing up my bag with my essentials. I packed several changes of clothes into my pack, before opening my nightstand. Inside was my Polaroid with several pictures I had already taken while here. A few were with Lord Elrond, Arwen, the Twins. Some were of myself while I was out on the field, so I could critique my stance and to show others so that they could learn certain moves step by step. It was always fun trying to explain how it worked to the elves, but since I could not give a proper answer they soon stopped asking. I had a few with Aragorn, of us sparing together and some of Gandalf and I during my training sessions. I took a few of Aragorn and Arwen together, but those were with Aragorn and Arwen.

I put the camera in my bag, along with a few boxes of film. I didn't want to take too much in case something happened. I was skeptical of taking my camera, but I knew some of what I would see would need to be documented in order to tell later generations. Abruptly my door slammed open and the twins stormed into my room. Angry expressions marked their faces as they came closer to me and I stood defiantly.

"What are you thinking?!" Elladan said raking his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean what am I thinking? I'm thinking of the common good!" I yelled back.

"The common good Elleta? What if you die out there _Dilthen tinu_?" Elrohir said softly trying to keep himself composed unlike his brother who was busy pacing the room.

"It is no different Elrohir than the missions I go out on with the two of you! I could have died out there! It makes no dif-"

"No difference?" Elladan said interrupting me, he came to stand in front of me, "there is a difference Elleta, this isn't going off to hunt down a pack of orcs. This is taking down someone who wields tremendous power!" I shoved him away from me.

"You don't think that I know that?" I spoke softly, "I know that better than most, I love both of you dearly and I understand your reluctance to let me go, but you must. I cannot let Frodo go out onto this mission with something that tore apart my people."

The twins slouched forward in defeat, they both sat down on the edge of my bed. I went and stood in front of them, "I'll write to you both whenever I get the chance, make sure my plants are being watered correctly. I want to come back to healthy plants." I smiled at them as they chuckled.

They both brought me in for a hug that I eagerly returned, "we'll have to find a stand in for your position while you're gone." Elrohir said breaking off the hug.

"Thalion is who I recommend, I've trained the _ellon_ he should do just fine." They groaned at my choice.

"He tries to woo every girl he passes by!" Elladan huffed and I looked at him pointedly.

"You have no right to speak about that, _híril belthor_." I said watching him smirk broadly.

"I have no idea what you speak of." We laughed at his statement.

"I agree that Thalion shows promise Elleta, but we must think of what that will do to him, while the status may seem appealing, his brother held much that same status before he fell. Thalion could show too much pride and overconfidence so that he would not fall like his brother." Elrohir stated making me nod in acknowledgement.

"You are not wrong Elrohir, but I trust in both of your judgements to keep him in line, he will listen to the two of you." I smiled before ushering them out of the room.

"I'll see you both at the gates, I am sure that you have to think on what I said." I said pecking both of them on the cheeks before they turned to walk away.

I sighed softly before continuing packing, I grabbed my weapons and put them on my back and sides, adjusting all the straps and belts. I looked at myself in the mirror before making my way out of my room and towards the stables.

No matter how daunting this task seemed to be, I couldn't help but be happy. I was free in a way now, I could travel to places that I only read about and see new races. Sure, this was a mission that was the fate of all Middle Earth, but who couldn't enjoy thinking of what would happen if we beat this foe. We would all be free, no more fear. We could travel all over and not have to worry about being raided by a band of orcs.

I reached Barathon who huffed appreciatively in my direction, " _N- lend nin mellon, mín gar- a lend in níf ammen._ " I spoke softly to him and he stamped his hoof in response. I rolled my eyes grabbing an apple from a bin and giving to him to munch on.

"You have a horse that is envious to some of my companions." I raised a brow to the voice.

"If you were expecting to sneak up on me Legolas Greenleaf, than you were mistaken." I replied and heard him chuckle.

"I would not expect that from a Lieutenant. We have heard of your accomplishments in Mirkwood Elleta." I turned around to face the elf who lounged against a door of one of the other stalls.

"Then I should feel gracious that the prince would speak to me about said accomplishments." I spoke swiftly, his gaze darkened.

"I may be a prince, but I wish to be a companion first. I am your equal Elleta. Unlike my father I do not enjoy my title." Legolas said and I smiled in response.

"You have proved that by using my name and not my title, unlike Boromir. He insists on using my title, I think it is because he is not used to a woman who can hold such a title. My last name is not feminine, I guess it makes him feel better about himself and his ridiculous values." I smirked looking at his quizzical expression.

"Is it true then?" Legolas asked, "true that you came back from another world?"

I nodded before turning to continue to tack my horse while mulling over an answer. Elrond and Gandalf didn't outright forbid me from speaking of my origins, but I knew better than to show to much. The camera would be enough but I would only be able to ease that into the group slowly and not to receive a culture shock.

"My parents sent me back here in hopes of preserving my people." I replied shortly.

Legolas came to stand beside me, reaching his hand out tentatively towards Barathon. I smiled softly watching Barathon eye his hand disdainfully before giving in and sniffing it. Legolas took it as an invitation to touch his muzzle, which was the wrong move to make. Barathon nipped harshly at his hand and I laughed seeing him wince in pain as quickly retract his hand.

I rolled my eyes seeing him send a playful glare, "Now Legolas, don't take it personally he does this to everyone."

Legolas shrugged, "you should see what my father rides, that beast rivals that of yours on his worst day."

We lapsed into an easy conversation as he began to tack his own horse for its departure back to his homeland with the other elves. I learned a few things about his life back in Mirkwood, how weird the race was. Keeping to caves because of a rather disgusting spider invasion, if there is something that I could not stand in all of Middle Earth it's spiders. Such disgusting creatures, how anyone could keep them as pets was beyond me. I told him a little of my previous home, I told him about the food. The deep fried goodness that was made from batter and oil. He wanted me to make him some when I got the chance.

Yet, during the conversation I could feel a small constant pain on my chest. Duller than the one I experienced when hugging Frodo, but curiously in the same spot. I paid little mind to it in the beginning mostly attributing it to an accidental bump, but the moment it became more constant and slowly increased in my pain I began to worry. I excused myself from Legolas leaving all of my gear with Barathon and quickly went towards the training grounds, disappearing inside one of the vacant rooms.

I unlaced the first few strings and pulled it down to partially expose the tormented area, a small half moon shape burn mark was staring back at me in an almost taunting way. I knew that it wasn't accidental and I couldn't place how I got it. They only thing that would make sense would be from Frodo, but nothing on him was remotely ignited. I tied back up the laces and rearranged my tunic to how it was before and set off back to Barathon. He was outside the stalls and was pacing waiting for me no doubt.

The rest of the company was also situated, only a two horses were being brought, Barathon and Bill. Only Barathon would be ridden, as Bill would be primarily used as a source of storage. I swung myself effortlessly onto his back and felt him shift himself to balance the new weight. I smiled softly seeing Merry and Pippin look up at me in awe.

"You know for an elf you have really pointed ears," Pip stated, "bigger than the others my lady."

I chuckled softly as Merry elbowed him, "That is because I am no elf Master Pippin, I am a pixie. We share some of the same features, but we are quite different."

Their eyes widened as their mouths dropped open in shock, "A pixie?! Sam did ya hear that?" Merry shouted over at the plump hobbit who was worrying after Frodo who also looked up in shock as did Frodo.

"I thought all were lost lassie?" A rather deep and gravelly voice said to me. I looked farther down to see the redheaded plump dwarf staring up at me stoically.

"I am the last one Master Gimli, so in a way you are quite right." I smiled softly and he nodded before being pulled deep into thought.

* * *

Our company began to move towards the gate that led out of Rivendell, I remained on horseback while the others trailed in front of me. My job would be to scoop up Frodo and take him away from a threat that was far stronger than the small group we were in. Barathon was eager to stretch his legs but I restrained him enough but, I allowed him to pace back and forth from the back of the group.

Elrond approached us from the gate with a broad hopeful smile, "the Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him," I noticed the quick exchange between Arwen and Aragorn. I had already said my goodbyes to the _elleth_ and we had laid to peace our earlier fighting, "no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves," Elrond looked to Legolas, "and men," he turned to Boromir, "and all free folk," finally turning to Gimli and I, "go with you." He raised his hand in a gesture for us to leave and I nodded towards him with a broad smile of my own.

Gandalf spoke out, "the fellowship awaits the Ringbearer."

Frodo looked at us nervously before stepping forward towards the gate, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right."

Gandalf smiled placing a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder, "Left."

And thus my adventure started, one that would no doubt lead me to unexpected places and meet curious individuals. I would create lasting friendships that even death could not take away and somehow create something even more beautiful than that, love. Yet, I knew as I urged Barathon through the arches that it would be no easy task and I would only make it through just barely with the help of my companions at my side.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it, I am very sorry for not updating last week, we have finally made it to the actual story itself and for that my updates will be bi-weekly. I will still update on Wednesday and if you are ever curious of when the expected update will be, it will be on my profile along with an other upcoming stories. I need to address an earlier review by saying that there will not be any shift in POV at the moment and I plan on this to be primarily in Elleta's POV. Thank you to all the support that has been given to me on this story. A big thank you to my beta as always. Please review, favorite, and follow. I will chat again with you all in December.**

 **Warmest Love,**

 **ElletaMarie**

All translations:

 _Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_ \- One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them

 _Imladris_ -Rivendell

 _havo dad Legolas, Elleta_.- sit down Legolas, Elleta

 _Dilthen tinu_ \- Little Star

 _Ellon_ \- male elfs

 _híril belthor_ \- lady killer

 _N- lend nin mellon, mín gar- a lend in níf ammen_ \- be sweet my friend, we have a journey in front us

 _Elleth_ \- lady elf


	6. Chapter Five: Whispers of Doom

**Chapter Five**

 **Whispers of Doom**

* * *

 _The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?_

 _-Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

It was expected that the day would move slowly, the hobbits, more than anyone, had a harder time adjusting to the not so lavish lifestyle that the road had to offer. They may have travelled to Rivendell with few provisionals, but they were pampered once they arrived, which is not very wise considering the long, arduous task that was set before us. I occasionally let one of the hobbits sit on Barathon while I held his reins. Frodo took it more often than the others and I couldn't blame him, he was carrying that horrendous ring that the rest of couldn't physically or mentally handle. At the moment it was Gimli on Barathon, which was surprising considering his rather independent attitude.

"My lady?" Pippin's soft voice questioned up at me as I walked beside Barathon and I looked down to answer his inquiry.

"You know it is only Elleta to you, Pippin," I said smiling brightly, "how may I help you?"

Pippin looked over to Merry, who was walking up by Aragorn drilling him relentlessly about everything that he knew, before turning to look at me, "this won't be an easy task will it Elleta?"

My heart softened at his question and my smile turned sad, "no Pip, it won't be. Don't let that persuade you from being yourself on this quest though little one, hope can improve chances tremendously compared to being negative. Have faith Pippin and we will pull through." Pippin nodded and mulled through my words before brightening up and darting up to Merry, presumably to join in on their form of fun.

"I believe I am tired of the view from up here Elleta." Gimli said and tried, in vain, to get Barathon to stop.

"Maybe you are now better rested for the days ahead?" I teased while effortlessly getting Barathon to stop.

"I was not weary at all!" He replied haughtily making me chuckle before I mounted Barathon and pushed him to the front of the group.

Legolas and Gandalf led the group, while Gimli and Boromir held the back, "I'll push forward to find a suitable place to settle for a few hours." I said to Gandalf who nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you my dear, my body is not what it used to be." Gandalf said smiling.

I was about to get Barathon into a gallop when Legolas stopped me, "I will go with you."

I raised a brow while Barathon stamped his foot impatiently. I nodded in consent seeing as how he was not asking me, but merely telling me what he was going to do. I was thankful in a way, his eyes were sharper than mine, but my ears detected more than his. I chalked it up to mine being far pointer and longer than his.

"What clan is your family apart of?" Legolas asked, who was pressed up against my back as I led Barathon.

"My family _was_ apart of the Sempervirent clan, we were part of a group of four noble clans and lived together on the outskirts of what is now Mirkwood. The Ignis clan lived on the outskirts of what is now Mordor, the Aecor lived by Rivendell, and lastly Aether were close to Rohan. We made up what I guess would be considered a council, a family from each that best displayed what their clan stood for was clan's royal family. Which had never changed from what I was taught." I replied and he huffed softly.

"I think I remember some of that from my childhood tutor, he would bore me to death so I do apologize on not knowing how it works. My _ada_ gave up on trying to get me to remember any of what was taught, the moment my hands grasped a bow." Legolas said and I laughed softly.

It was nice to be having a light conversation with Legolas, I didn't feel strained to make conversation and we would banter back and forth before he decided to drill me more on my people.

"Who was the royal family in your clan?"

I smirked before answering, "the Brexley were the head of our clan. My family were the head of their guard. All of us turned into warriors once we were old enough to fight."

Legolas raised a brow, "I remember being told that you don't know what you end up specializing in until you are older."

"You aren't wrong, I'm nearing my one hundred and fortieth birthday, which would have dictated what clan I would have been sent to. My father never left Sempervirent, his could have mustered up half a forest if he wanted to, my mother came over from Aether. She couldn't muster up a breeze to save her life," I chuckled sadly.

"Do you know which clan you'll be in?" Legolas asked.

"As I near the day of my birth, I am slowly gaining more control over the earth, Gandalf assumes I will stay within Sempervirent. I struggle to much with fire so Ignis is out of the question along with the minor clans that follow them, my air currents are too inconsistent to go to my mother's maiden clan of Aether, and I almost drowned Elladan so Aecor is far out of reach." I told him and we both laughed as I launched into the tale of how I almost drowned Elladan.

We traveled on, keeping our companions within our sights even though they trailed behind us. Most of what we were travelling on was open plains, which was not wise with our precious cargo. Soon we managed to find a small hill that was rocky with some patches of greenery along with ancient ruins; it overlooked the Caradhras in their infinite snowy landscape. I sat with Barathon overlooking them with a daunting feeling settling on my chest and he sensed this, his hooves shifted restlessly on the rock landscape. Legolas volunteered to go back to ensure the safe passage of our companions while I kept watch over our small camp.

Gandalf came over more quickly than the others who were lagging behind gawking at the beauty of Caradhras, "we must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days." His voice boomed out and I raised a slim brow.

"That is only if our luck holds out Gandalf, we do not know if the Gap of Rohan will still be open for us." I said, I wished we had taken a different route. Closer to Isengard and then make our way to Gondor, before we ventured towards Mordor. We could rest at both places and be provided provisionals.

Everyone moved about setting up camp as Gandalf smiled softly, "have no fear Elleta, we have more friends than you know."

* * *

Sam set up a fire, roasting a few sausages on a pan, as I sat close to the heat sliding my shield and axe to rest by my feet, as my daggers laid over one another on my lap. Gimli eyed my axe with a critical eye which brought a smile to my face, "may I see your axe lass?" Gimli questioned me and I nodded in consent, handing over my largest weapon with the utmost care.

He weighed it with his hands and took a few swings, he examined the markings and the sharpness of the blade before nodding, _begrudgingly_ , and handed it back towards me, "I had it commissioned my first year in Rivendell, a little taste of home." I said brightly before making eye contact with a very curious wood elf and a small blush set about on my face.

"That is good Gandalf, very good." Boromir said from the clearing, he was training Merry and Pippin with a sword. I smiled from my seat thinking of the familiarity of it all and the open kindness that Boromir displayed with them, I almost felt bad for the cold indifference that I displayed around him, but I did not regret it.

"Move your feet." Aragorn chimed in, I moved to sit next to him and he nodded his head at me.

" _Hain baur anand Estel_ " (they need time Estel) I said to him as he examined their footwork critically.

" _Mín ceri- ú- gar- limb anand_ ," (we do not have much time) Aragorn taking a soft puff from his pipe.

"You look good Pippin." Merry chorused cheerfully at his friend who replied back with a bright, "thanks," before he too joined in on the mock battle.

Gimli huffed around taking a seat on the rocks, while Legolas watched the sky and continued pouting, "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

I leaned against the rock behind me eyeing him carefully, "I am sure Gandalf will not lead us there unless we had no other choice, _dwarves_ are not the only things crawling in that passage." I said with anger and fury dripping from my cold words.

"I'd watch your words _pixie_." Gimli said with the same amount of venom that my words contained.

Gandalf held up a hand before I could retort another vile set of words, because Legolas darted across the rocks to look out at a dark wisp that was moving rather close to our company and I quickly made my way towards him straining my ears to hear what was needed.

" _Cín fae! Iuithi- ha Elleta!_ " (Your fae! Use it Elleta!) Legolas whispered harshly into my ear and I nodded launching my mind out of my physical body and deep within the earth, sending a small part out to feel the wind.

I felt _wrong_ , like I was touching something I was not meant to. I could hear these _whispers_ that overlapped each other in a dark, frightening song. I could make a few words of their coarse song that they sung and it was as though they were reporting what they saw, every inch, and I could hear them begin to build into the chorus. They had spotted us.

"COVER!" I shouted at the same time Legolas identified them, "Crebain! From Dudland!"

I was pulled underneath a row of bushes that sat conveniently under a slab of rock. I pushed my fae to make the shrubs denser and felt them begin to grow, hopefully to hide whoever I was with along with me further from those disdainful spies. I turned to look at who had pulled me with them and locked my gaze with beautiful bright blue eyes with a hint of gray that swirled around. Our faces were far too close together for my own comfort along with his own seeing a light blush spread across the high bones of his cheeks.

* * *

 _It was not close to dawn yet, hours were left til the sun lit the battlefield. Battle had not yet started, both sides were facing off in what felt like a never ending silence. I stood in between the ranks of orcs and uruki-hai and the ranks of men, elves, and a dwarf. I was a singular obstacle, one whole being standing between freedom and a glimpse of evil at Helm's Deep. My breathing was controlled, my posture was relaxed, both my hands free of my weapons that lay in their sheaths. I did not need them for the task ahead, it was time to show my true strength, why my people's warriors were something to be feared._

 _My hood was pulled up concealing my identity, no doubt some would manage to get back to Sauron and I could not allow him to know who I was, too much was at stake for me and my companions. We couldn't take the risk, not with Frodo being so close to Mordor. I couldn't conceal much though, he would know I was here the moment I completed my task, he would know that he had not slaughtered the last of my people, that one was still left, yet he would not know it was me. I could walk right past him and he would not know my face._

 _I could hear Aragorn's commands, telling the archers to raise their bows and not give in. I could feel his gaze on the back of my head, pleading with me not to put myself in this danger. His eyes showed tears earlier, yet I could not have given in. Our love may be strong, but it was new and he could recover enough to move on to the undying lands. It is terrible to think of, but I had every intention of living through this battle. I wanted nothing more than to be back in Rivendell training with Elladan and Elrohir, to be laying with him underneath the trees of Lorien, I wished for those campfires in the beginning with all of us together and alive._

 _We would not have that if I didn't succeed, I would not have the stolen kisses and the looks of undying passion. I would not have the guidance of Gandalf and Elrond. I would not have the brotherly guidance from Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn. I would lose my sister Arwen. I would lose the hobbits and Gimli. I would lose it all if I failed. I must win this first true battle since the first war, I have no other choice._

 _I closed my eyes and raised my arms to be parallel to the ground._

 _I took a few controlled breaths, steadying myself._

* * *

I gasped, waking up blinking away the dreariness and rubbing my stiff face. I stood up walking away from the group. There wasn't much of a watch anymore, we were in Moria and the halls were quiet and empty. Not even Gimli's snores could break the silence that surrounded us, taunting us of its hidden evil that lay lurking, waiting for the time to strike. Gandalf and I knew it was only time til it made itself known.

Moria was a last resort, Saruman's change of heart would not let us through the pass and Moria became our only way through. I walked over to where Legolas was sitting, propped up against wall, scanning the eternal darkness that was only pushed away by Gandalf's staff. Legolas was unhappy, his eyes struggled to pierce the darkness, I was the source of safety in our trip and it angered him slightly that he was not relied on as much.

I smirked teasingly at him, "dwelling does not do good for you, _mellon_."

"I feel as if I have nothing better to do then dwell, my fae is restless in this place," he patted a place beside him to sit and I complied, "I cannot help but feel the need to leave, the air is too close to me."

I nodded taking out one of my daggers, "one would think it is different from the caves of Mirkwood?"

"Aye, it is different there. Life thrives there, but here only evil prospers." Legolas spoke with venom.

"Do not let it cloud your judgement, we will need it as we leave this wretched place. Foul things live here that are worse than Goblins." I spoke low enough so that only he could hear me.

Legolas nodded, "like the dream you were having?"

I stiffened at his words, halting in cleaning my blade before turning to look up at him, "it was nothing but a dream Legolas. Do not concern yourself with such frivolous things, we must remain vigilant in a place that we cannot see."

"You are my companion, I shall care for you. None of us may be able to see, but both of us have our hearing that we are using to see." Legolas said clasping my back and standing up moving back to the group.

Barathon was at the other side of Moria waiting for us to exit, I had sent him over there after coming back from the mountains. The mines were no place for a horse, even Barathon would struggle too much and would only slow down the group. I sighed missing my companion and had my turn on watch. We were all waiting for Gandalf to find his senses again, since we were stuck at figuring out which of the three tunnels we should go down.

I turned around swiftly hearing Gandalf exclaim.

"Oh! Its that way." Slowly everyone rose and came close to Gandalf, Boromir taking up the rear while I came up front with the old wizard.

"He's remembered." Merry said happily jumping up from his position.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said standing in front of one of the doorways and we all follow him down.

It would've been beautiful in it's prime, the tall columns pushing upwards, and I could almost hear the whispers of the past. The bustling shops and families going about their day. It was a foolish notion that they could keep Moria, their greed got the best of them. They dug too deep and let their minds think of them indestructible.

"Let me risk a little more light, "Gandalf held up his staff and shined its light on the cavern, "behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

I watched Sam as he looked about in awe, "there's an eye opener and no mistake."

I continued walking by Gandalf who answered several of the hobbits questions since Gimli was predisposed with his talk of what Dwarrowdelf was and lamenting its wonders.

"I would quiet down Gimli, we are not welcome here." I said in an effort to shush him.

Gimli huffed and I rolled my eyes, "do not start something Elleta." Aragorn whispered in my ear and I nodded in defeat, although I am right.

We continued on for some time, all was quiet. Only Legolas and my footsteps were silent, but there was nothing that our ears could detect, not even mice.

"Oh!" Gimli said upsettingly before bounding off into a room on the side of the wall.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted as we all ran towards Gimli who was kneeling in front of of a tomb that was placed in the center of the room.

"No, no, no." Gimli moaned out, bowing his head in despair.

Gandalf walked up to him and read off the inscription, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then," he removed his hat, "it's as I feared."

Gimli began to cry, softly at first, before erupting in a monumental outburst that rocked my heart. It was a devastating sound, unchartable pain, hope was shattered in that sound. I realized that in that one moment that I was seeing myself in a way, more than than ten years ago when I first came to this place. I was full of woe and wished for nothing else but to have roles reversed. Yet, I couldn't stand the sight of his sadness; I couldn't bring myself to show my sympathy, because I knew that it would be pushed away for such a time.

I averted my attention to Gandalf, who had noticed a skeleton lying next to a tomb clutching onto a book. He passed his hat and staff over to Pippin before picking it up, I walked up to the duo and placed a hand on Pippin's shoulder offering a small smile. A few pages fell out when he picked it up and blew off the dust. I could feel my nose tingling and I dreaded the moment that was bound to come from the blasphemous clump of molecules called dust.

So, I sneezed. Consequently making my upper body lurch down, which caused my head to hit the hilt of one of my daggers. Pippin began to laugh as I stood straight back up with a small red mark on my forehead. The pain was dull and would go away quite soon, Gandalf looked to me with an unhappy look before shaking his head and muttering about how I shouldn't be plagued with allergies.

"We'll move on Lady Elleta soon enough." Sam said making me smile.

"All in good time Sam." I responded back, not taking my eyes off the book in Gandalf's hands.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delayed update. Updates will be back on track now after today so have no worries Elleta won't be disappearing anytime soon, so stay tuned. I hope that all of you lovely people had a wonderful holiday no matter what your beliefs are and had a rockin' new year! Also I am trying out having the rough english translation next to the elvish phrase, do you guys like it or do you want it back to how it used to be? Another adjustment is the amount of books for this series (don't let the number scare you) at the moment it will only be two books after much discussion with my beta, how does that make you guys feel? It will still have all three books/movies in them. Please review, favorite, and follow. Stay tuned to the shipwreck of the next chapter. :)**

 **With all my love,**

 **ElletaMarie.**


	7. Chapter Six: An Eye for An Eye

**Chapter Six**

 **An Eye for An Eye**

* * *

" _You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life."_

 _-Winston Churchill_

* * *

Gandalf stood with the book in his hand, ready to read out the script that may give some hint as to what happened to this decayed group of Dwarves.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out," I looked about uneasily taking a post by the doors readying my axe and shield, everyone else was also moving about uneasily and setting up a post for what felt like an upcoming fight, "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

A loud crash from behind drew me from my survey of the halls. I turned behind me only to find a very distraught Pippin and a raging Gandalf. We paused for a second, waiting for any coming sounds from whatever Pippin had sent crashing down but, when none was heard and a collective sigh of relief came from our group.

Gandalf closed the book, "fool of a Took!" he put the book down in order to pick up his hat along with his staff before addressing poor Pippin again, "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

I smiled reassuringly at the very forlorn Pippin before my ears perked up and I turned quickly towards the doors, hearing the faint sound of drums. The tempo became faster and faster, the coming crescendo would surely bring about what lurked within the depths of this mine. A loud screech was heard and Legolas came up beside me at the door.

"Orcs!" He yells as Boromir comes running up to the door and two arrows narrowly miss his princely head.

Boromir turned, looked at us and said, "They have a cave troll!" before closing the door along with Aragorn helping him barr it shut.

I smirked, "Leave him to me, I have plenty of experience of dealing with foul creatures like them. Keep the orcs away from me." I ordered before launching myself up to a piece of rubble that was just above the door and perfect to land on.

"Taking orders from a woman?" I heard Boromir mutter under his breath and I smiled brightly before slinking back to the point I almost blended in with the shadows. I waited becoming deathly quiet as the doors started to pound with the welcome of enemies. I couldn't wait to clear this world of these obscenities that were allowed to thrive.

Holes were soon punched through the door and Legolas and Aragorn fired shots with their bows at the horde killing a few before the rest made it through. The door soon collapsed letting in the swarm that pushed and leaked through eager to try and slay one of us but, they would not this day.

I watched, patiently, poised on the balls of my feet awaiting my prey to come into the chamber. I pushed my axe and shield back into their rightful place, the daggers would get the job done swifter than my axe. I readied them in both of my hands, watching the chaos swarming below me before I heard the footsteps of the foul beast making its way here. It was dragging something with it, a chain maybe? It wouldn't be the first time I had encountered this, especially with a cave troll.

Soon the horrendous beast entered, its gray skin looked like it held a shine of sweat and grime, it's slow chaotic movements left little to find a pattern, but I have made due before and this time would not be an exception. I whistled sharply a tune that Aragorn was familiar with and he signals Boromir to come help him as they pull on the chain.

I wait as it forces its way away from the two men and manages to swing Boromir against the wall and I take it as my cue to jump onto the Cave Troll's head. _Let me tell you, that was one of my biggest mistakes_. I dug both of my daggers up to the hilt into both of the shoulders of the mighty beast. I smirked content with my work as I tried to pull them out.

A seed of panic managed to lower my senses as I struggled to get the daggers away from the beast while maintaining my balance. I grunted, "C'mon don't do this to me." I muttered to myself while I continued my fight, before Legolas decided to jump onto the troll with me and shot an arrow into the head of the troll. I smiled at him quickly before the creature screeched catching me guard.

It tumbled back, but managed to grasp onto my daggers and used them to help plant my feet under them and propel myself off, while pulling the daggers out. I made it safely to the ground, but in the line of danger of the swinging club that the troll was wielding causing it to crash right into my side and send me flying over to where poor Frodo was hiding.

I pushed myself up and stifled a cry of pain. My hand went up to my side and I felt a steady stream of blood coming from the gash left by the troll. I pushed Frodo behind me, using myself as a shield as the troll set its sights on both Frodo and me.

"Stay quiet Frodo, I will do what I can to protect you." I whispered to him and he looked up at me with fear.

We shuffled behind a pillar, moving to either side while the troll looked to where we were previously, _it was unfortunately not as dumb as it liked to act_ , I thought briefly to myself as it soon caught onto our plan and pushed his face in front of us and sent out a terrifying roar. I pushed both Frodo and I into the corner behind the pillar since it was the only course of action that would not leave Frodo open to enemy fire.

I noticed now that both of my daggers were laying down in the pit below and had no choice but to swiftly take out my axe, only it wouldn't budge. I looked back at Frodo with a look that I hoped conveyed my apologies. I turned back to look at the foul beast and was yanked to the ground, both me and sadly Frodo were both now at the beast's mercy… if it even had any. He flung us both down onto the ground floor and I gasped for air, rolling to protectively cover my wounded side.

Black dots invaded my vision and I knew I was losing too much blood. I could faintly hear yelling behind me as I pushed myself up and walked over to where Frodo is cowering up against the wall as the troll raises his hand with a stake poised in his hand. I lifted my hand up focusing my fae to use what magic lay inside of me to defeat the enemies that remained.

It was like a flash of brilliant light, time itself seemed to stop. I felt my fae feed on the distant flame of an arrow, it was insignificant at most before they all burst into brilliant flame. I fell forward grasping onto the pillar close to Frodo as the smell of rotting flesh invaded my senses. I looked around seeing the charred remains and became confused. _No this isn't right I couldn't control fire before but, I can now?_ I steadily slid myself down as my body lurched forward in a series of coughs.

I covered them with my hand and once the coughs seemed to leave my body, I looked down at the specs of blood dotting my hand and knew that it was a lot more than a gash on my side. I most likely had a broken rib or something of the sort.

"Elleta?" Gandalf was crouched before me with a look of concern on his face. I tried to smile and I could feel the blood crusting around my mouth, I quickly wiped it away.

"I am fine Gandalf." I said pushing myself up slowly to not aggravate my wounds. I turned to look to Frodo who was standing perfectly intact with a shirt of _mithril_ , everyone was crowded around him staring in awe at his shirt

"You certainly are full of surprises Frodo." I said to him and patted him on his shoulder.

Frodo clasped my hand and looked up at me in adoration, "thank you Elleta, you saved me." I smiled stiffly, "I was merely doing what I promised to you."

I turned around to go scrummage through the wreckage to find my daggers. I knew that my adrenaline was leaving me because of the pulse of pain that was intensifying every moment and it took all that I had not to collapse in pain and exhaustion. The show of fire magic that I did earlier seemed to remove me of most of my strength and I was running on fumes. I couldn't do another show of magic like that for a good while.

"I found these near the tomb." Boromir's voice startled me causing me to swiftly turn to see him. A flurry of black dots invaded my vision again and I could feel my legs shake beneath me. I clenched my jaw and willed myself to stand up straight. It was a moment before I could respond.

"Thank you my lord." I swiftly replied taking the daggers from him and sheathing them.

A similar look of concern crossed his features, "what you did Elleta was amazing, I take back all the crude words I said before. I am hoping to start over with you, to make amends?"

I smiled nodding, "it would be a pleasure."

A bright smile lit up his face before the look of concern came back, "are you wounded?"

I chuckled waving away his concern, "tis' nothing more than a scratch Boromir. I shall be fine as soon as we leave this place."

* * *

We swiftly left the room, I put myself near Legolas and Aragorn, which happened to be close to the front of the group. A swarm of orcs tailed us, some crawling down from the ceiling and cracks in the ground. Eventually we were corralled into a circle, surrounded by the angry swarm. All of us pull out our weapons, readying ourselves for what looked to be an impossible fight.

A piercing red glow began to light the far end of the vast hallway that was accompanied by a deep, low roar. I stiffened instantly, fear crept into my bones. I had hoped and prayed that we would not have to face this foe. The roaring grew louder, drawing the attention of both my companions and my enemies. Nervousness crept into the bodies of the orcs, causing them to flee in what was presumably fear. I would've fled too, but I was restricted by a wound that would slow me down. I couldn't leave my companions to the fate of the demon that was rumbling from the far end of the corridor.

Boromir looked at me with confusion and a slight twinge of fear, "What is this new devilment?"

I looked over at Gandalf who closed his eyes thinking hard on what to say to the group. I turned my attention back to the red glow that was now covering the entrance of the columns in front of us.

"It is a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world." I replied readying myself for the inevitable.

Gandalf nodded, "it is a foe beyond any of you RUN!"

We bolt in the opposite direction, faintly hoping we could outrun this beast and not see the face beyond the red glow that followed it. We managed to leave the hallway full of those tall columns and into a room full of stairs and a small thin bridge off in the distance. Boromir raced ahead of us and down a few steps, but manages to run out of steps right before a great chasm. He teetered on the edge before Legolas pulled him back from the fiery pit that would've given him a warm welcome.

Aragorn looked behind at Gandalf concerned, "Gandalf!"

I stared at the exchange and a knowing look crossed my face, Gandalf did not intend on getting out of this dark hole of a place. He would give himself up for our freedom. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I pushed them away to focus on that which was more important, our survival.

Gandalf looked at both of us, "Lead them on Aragorn, Elleta. The Bridge is near!" Gandalf pushed Aragorn away, "do as I say!" Aragorn looked confused as Gandalf walked past him, "swords are of no more use here."

I followed behind them giving Aragorn a short nod before we hurried down another flight of stairs, choosing the right path to help wind our way closer to the bridge. We soon reach a gap in the stairs, it was too large to simply walk over. It required a jump. I bit my lip unsure on if I could make it unscathed.

Legolas nimbly jumps the gap with ease, typical of the elf. Always have to be better than the rest of us. He looked back expectantly at us, Gandalf looked puzzled, before another terrifying roar came from behind us, the roof above us started to crumble.

"Gandalf!" Legolas beckoned the wizard, who took the jump quite well for one of his age.

Arrows began to fire down upon us, narrowly missing Boromir and the hobbits. I managed to pull my shield out and use it to cover both me and the hobbits. I heard distant squeals and could only assume that Legolas was taking care of our not so little problem.

Boromir moved me slightly out of the way, "Merry! Pippin!", he grabbed both of them and leaped onto the other side making it safely. Once he landed a chunk of the staircase I was still on remained. I looked around worriedly, this was the first time I had ever been in predicament such as this. I was not overly fond of it.

"Sam!" Aragorn yelled before plucking Sam from behind me and throwing him to Boromir who was on the other side. I pushed closer to Frodo, hearing only one or two hit my shield. Legolas was doing a fine time of keeping the orcs occupied. Aragorn turned his attention to Gimli.

Gimli looked disgruntled before putting up his hand, "nobody tosses a dwarf!", he pushed out his chest and made quite a mighty leap for his stature. He landed but began teetering on the edge, Legolas reached out to stop him from falling by grabbing his beard, "mind the beard!"

More steps began to fall away and I nodded to Aragorn, "get him across." He nodded and took Frodo under his arms and lept.

I watched them as I stood back up, I put my shield back onto my back and grounded myself. I could hear their cries in the background as I focused on the balrog that was behind us. I turned around focusing on the doorway, I could feel my fae pushing itself to the surface. I was always told not to let my fae take control unless the need was dire. It would drain me completely, my strength was already almost depleted so I was unsure on if I would survive what I was about to do.

I could vaguely hear Gandalf pushing them forward, reassuring them that I could take care of myself and that they needed to focus on getting Frodo out of the mines. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes before opening myself up completely to my fae, letting it take over my body. Flooding my veins and filling my muscles with power, mending my broken bones and marred skin, clearing my mind of my worry. A bright shining flash of light erupted from my body, followed by a searing pain by my shoulder blades.

I opened my eyes and was surrounded by a brilliant shimmering light. I looked about confused, time all together had stopped. I turned around but only the same light could be found. _What is going on?_ I thought to myself before sprinting off in a random direction, but there seemed to be no end to the expanse of white.

I looked down at myself, I was still in my armour. Yet, it was cleaned of all the dirt, blood, and grime. I heard a soft, bell like laugh from behind me, I spun around only to come face to face with a mirror. I gasped at my reflection, I looked normal except the large set of wings that had sprouted off my back. They were enormous, almost dwarfing me, they were made up of three individual sets of wings. The top two were the biggest, while the bottom set barely grazed the ground. The top two were oval in shape, coming to points at the end, curling slightly in opposite directions.

The bottom set was rounder, they also came to a point except the tips curled behind me. Black lines outlined my wings and the inner vein type things that lined the inside of my wings, while a shimmering translucent color made up the rest of my wings in between the lines. I turned around to examine them from behind and noticed the small pulsating light at the center of my shoulder blades.

"That is your fae." A soft voice spoke from behind me once again, the voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. I spun around expecting to find someone only to find no one there.

"Who's there?!" I cried out spinning around trying to locate where the voice was coming from but my senses were failing me.

Another soft chuckle invaded the infinite white landscape, "the Guardian of the Pixies."

I looked about confused, I never heard of such a thing. Not once was I taught about this so called _Guardian of the Pixies._ I plopped down on the ground, ungracefully. I wasn't going anywhere any time soon, so I was making myself comfortable.

"I don't think that's a name compadre." I couldn't help the sarcasm that was leaking from my voice.

It was silent for a second, "I go by many names, each different for every culture. You however know me simply as _naneth_." (mother)

I was silent for a second, "That's impossible! My _naneth_ died over ten years ago."

"Mavis was not your true mother. I created you, using the last rays of day, the first wind of winter, the freshest river at the beginning of spring, and the soil from a bountiful fall harvest. You are my daughter, my greatest creation."

I sat there frozen, unable to process what was being told to me, "I, I resemble them though." I whispered softly.

A comforting feeling surrounded me and I felt my tense muscles relax, "Mavis and Fillion could not conceive a child because Mavis was only half pixie, Fillion was pure blooded. I gave you over to them to raise you in the new world, they would send you back when you came closer to finding your true nature."

"I thought I would not be selected into an element until I was 140? I am only 136." I was confused, did my 'family' teach me things that were untrue?

Another soft chuckle tinkled around me, "that was true for them, they were simply telling of what they knew from their own history. You are not like them, you are a creation of what you would know of a Goddess. You are superior in every way, but with that comes its can begin to fade if you overexert your fae. Use caution my child, rely on your strength that your muscles provide and only use the immense power of your fae on occasion. Do no let the power consume you, stay within the light."

I looked around noticing the light dwindling, "Wait! I have so many questions I need answered!" I yelled out panicking.

"All we be answered in time, be strong my daughter, be strong _Airedhiel_." (Holy one)

I was back in the mine, like I never left. I turned and saw my companions almost at the bridge. The stairway behind me was almost gone and the Balrog was making its way towards me. It was a large creature, with horns and that held a whip within its hands. The beast clomped its way towards me and I backed up towards the edge of the broken staircase.

I noticed then that my wings were out. _Do I just think fly?_ I thought briefly before my wings started to move making a faint buzzing sound almost like a bee, pushing me several feet off the ground. _This isn't too hard_.

I flew to the other side of the staircase and looked around trying to think of a way to stall the beast from crossing. Faintly I heard a soft dripping sound and I constructed a plan. I pushed my fae out to the water calling it to come towards me. A steady stream came from behind me and I pushed it forward creating a wall of water, to hopefully keep the Balrog occupied long enough for my companions to get out.

My plan seemed to work, as the Balrog fought against the water. I flew to where my friends were crossing over the bridge and coming down to the ground standing next to Gandalf, willing my wings away and they complied.

"Seems to be more than what meets the eye for you my dear." Gandalf said his eyes twinkling with wonder.

The rest of the group said similar things before we pushed over the bridge.

Gandalf stood at the beginning of the bridge, "Over the bridge!", he waited for us to pass him, "Fly!"

We ran past him as he turned to meet the oncoming flames, seems my plan did not hold up as well as I thought, from out of the flames the Balrog emerged once again to try and thwart our plans of leaving this horrid place. We crossed the bridge with Gandalf taking up the rear, before he stopped in the middle of the bridge. I moved to go to him when Aragorn held me back and I kicked at him and begged him to let me go but he would not relent.

Gandalf turned to look at the beast, "You cannot pass!"

Both Frodo and I yelled in horror, "Gandalf!"

Tears were streaming down my face as my heart sped up trying to fight my way away from Aragorn, the Balrog stretched itself to its full height.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame Anor." Gandalf said while the Balrog brought its whip above his head.

"The dark fire will not avail you," he held out his staff in front of him that was glowing white, "Flame of Udun!"

The balrog brought down his whip onto Gandalf, his staff protected him from the beast, bringing a crash and a flash of great light. The balrog roared at Gandalf full of fury.

"Go back to the shadow!"

The balrog puts one of his hoofs on the bridge, wielding once again the fiery whip.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf raised both his sword and staff before bringing his staff down harshly on the bridge.

The balrog snorted at him, raising his whip and taking another step forward. As his cloven foot makes contact with the bridge, it collapses sending the demon into the chasm below. Gandalf turned to walk away but it stopped when the tail end of the whip wraps around his ankle, dragging him down. He clings onto the edge of the bridge, Frodo tried to run towards him but Boromir stopped him since Aragorn was busy trying to contain me.

"Gandalf!" Frodo's grief stricken scream sliced right through me. Taking all the fight out of me and I slumped forward having no choice but watch my mentor struggle with the demon.

Gandalf looked at us for what seemed to be the last time, "fly you fools!", before he let go falling to the chasm below.

I screamed out his name, unable to move and sobbing violently. Aragorn was pulling me away, everything was a blur after that. A series of shouts and screams of the orcs, I struggled to stand and move along with Aragorn.

We reached the outside and I collapsed against a nearby rock, bending over it and dry heaving, I kept my arms outstretched on the rock silently weeping. I wanted to go back in and save him, I didn't want the gaping hole that was left behind when he let go of the bridge. I was angry at Aragorn and now that anger was replacing the sorrow. I stood up and my body filled itself with rage and fury making my way towards Aragorn who was wiping his sword.

Legolas saw my intentions and broke out of his own sadness to wrap his arms around me stopping me from making a move on Aragorn.

"Let me go! I could've saved him!" I yelled to both of them and Aragorn stilled in his movements and looked up at me with grief filled eyes that did little to sway my anger.

"You should've let me go Estel!" I cried out and Aragorn turned from me, "calm her down Legolas."

My mouth hung open as Legolas pulled me away, I was not some foot soldier who answered to Aragorn's beck and call, he had no right to shuffle me away for speaking the truth.

"He did not mean his callous words, he is grieving the same as you and I _tinu_ ," (star) Legolas soothing words comforted me and I turned around, hugging him resting my head on his shoulder, "do not blame him for what he did, Gandalf knew he would not truly leave those mines." I cried into his shoulder my nose stuffing up with snot and turning bright red.

I could faintly smell Legolas's natural scent, it was earthy, he smelled like pine trees and crisp fall leaves. It was comforting, reminding me of home back in Washington. How I missed those evergreen trees that always calmed me. Gandalf was the only other person in this group Gandalf knew everything about me and now he too is gone. I was alone now in this adventure.

"You are not alone Elleta!" Legolas said pulling me away from him and looking me in the eyes, his brilliant eyes sent shivers down my spine and I used my index finger to trail down the side of his face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. I accidentally grazed the point of his ear, causing his eyes to snap shut and him to clench his jaw. I worriedly looked at him and bit my lip.

"I didn't mean to touch your ear I swear! I'm so sorry!" I tried to relay my apologies but his hand went right over my mouth halting me from saying much more.

His eyes opened and he studied me for a moment, I felt vulnerable under his scrutinizing gaze. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and I almost instantly relaxed, under his comforting fae that was reaching out to my childish one.

"I know Elleta, ease your worries. You have your companions, remember that. You will never be alone with us to surround you." I nodded at his words before Aragorn called out to Boromir to round up the hobbits .

"I do not think I can finish this journey, we are close to Lorien are we not?" I asked Legolas who nodded in confirmation. A sad and regretful look crossed his face knowing on what I intended to do.

"Surely not Elleta?" He whispered his body stilling and I looked up at him a lone tear trailing down my face. Legolas eyes tore themselves from mine to follow the tear down my face which he wiped away with his hand. He left his hand on my face, holding onto my head and I leaned into his hand, trying to comfort both me and him.

"Much has happened, Lady of the Light will help me with many questions that I need answered. I will need to recover from Gandalf's loss. Maybe I will rejoin the company later on, but I need time." I said whispering into his hand knowing full well that he could hear me.

Legolas placed his other hand on my face and made me look at him. His face was indecisive and full of grief. An internal battle was raging inside him over who knows what, but something seemed to win as he brought me into a bone crushing hug. I let him crush me against him as I bathed in the warmth and comfort he gave to me. We parted, he gave my forehead another kiss and I kissed both his cheeks.

Aragorn looked at us with a knowing look and a small smirk, "We make for Lorien you two, hurry up orcs will be swarming this place." We gave each other confused looks over Aragorn's demeanor before hurrying after the group. I was on my way to discovering more about myself and was about to land myself in a very strange predicament that would change my life completely.

* * *

 **AN: Hello lovelies, I know in early chapters I said I wouldn't have Author's Notes every chapter, but since I am doing every other week updates, I figured I would have one every chapter to keep all of you updated on what is going on. Two questions for all of you, what are your thoughts so far on the story and what do you think is the predicament our fiery Elleta will be landing herself in? As always thank you to my beta for the wonderful person they are and please review, favorite, and follow it really means the world to me!**

 **With love,**

 **ElletaMarie**


	8. Chapter Seven: New Trials and Beginnings

**Chapter Seven**

 **New Trials and Beginnings**

* * *

" _If music be the food of love, play on."_

 _-William Shakespeare_

* * *

Barathon galloped towards me, his movements fluid and full of purpose. Not once did he falter in his stride, I envied him. He did not know of his master's grief, he only knew of the happiness before Moria. I tried not to dwell on it as I ran to meet Barathon halfway across the meadow that was the entrance to Lothlorien, a place that would hopefully rest my exhausted mind and body.

I smiled brightly hugging Barathon's neck and running my fingers through his mane, "oh how I have missed you my handsome boy!"

Barathon tossed his head around in what would, in his own way, be a hug. I laughed lightly at his antics and pulled away, kissing his forehead before he snorted at me. I smirked knowing what he wanted and pulled an apple out of my bag but stopped short seeing the group watching me with relieved looks that my companion still lived on and brought me joy.

"Frodo?" I called out to the hobbit who was looking right at the ground and ignoring everyone so that he could process Gandalf's death, his head perked up and looked straight at me.

"Do you want to feed Barathon? He's misses his treats, I should not have spoiled him so." I casually spoke leaning against Barathon using a small knife to cut the apple in half. Soon I heard the pounding of rather large and hairy feet come towards me and inwardly smiled, _score 1 for Elleta,_ I tossed him one of the halves and let him feed it to Barathon.

"Thank you Elleta, may I ride him?" Frodo asked quietly and I consented helping him up into the saddle and adjusting the gear so he could ride rather safely on the bay stallion.

I took a hold of the reins and led him back to the group where Frodo's friends swarmed Barathon before I shooed them away in order to give poor Frodo a break. Horses are very intuitive creatures, they can sense a change in the weather way before anyone else does and they can also sense a change of emotion of their rider. Back on Earth they would use horses for veterans to help them cope with PTSD and other issues, along with other people who were struggling with horrific times in their lives. It's what makes them such great companions because of the bond that is forged through trust and love.

I was given Barathon as a gift from Arwen when I made it into the guard. He was merely a foal, his mother died delivering him and was an orphan. The other mares rejected him and wouldn't raise him or give him milk. I spent days and nights in his stall or out in the pasture, teaching him and feeding him from a bottle. We trained together when I was given days off from patrol and when he got old enough, I would lead him around during my patrol so he would eventually memorize what was in store for his older years. I have never known the bond that I could forge with this animal and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

We crossed the rest of the meadow, idle chit chat ceased and we plunged into a wary silence, except for me, I knew these woods and what they held. I had visited only once as an escort for Arwen and I trained a little with the Marchwarden before we had to leave. I was eager to see if I would be able to return to those lessons or even be instated as a warden until I felt like I was able to leave.

"Stay close young hobbits," Gimli beckoned them and held onto Frodo's arm who had came off Barathon before we came to the woods and I was now on the saddle, "they say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again." I rolled my eyes at him and spurred Barathon onwards towards the head of the group looking at Aragorn.

I pulled on Barathon's reins, making him stop when I detected a soft exhale from the trees and smirked. I let out a low, short whistle before I had Barathon trot ahead to watch my friends be trapped by the wardens. I chuckled hearing Gimli exclaim and patiently waited to see my old friend. Haldir jumped from the trees with ease right in front of me.

Haldir was taller than me and broader than Legolas. He had long golden hair that was braided usually and was a silvan elf. He was quick and strong, but always kept a level head which is why he has remained the Marchwarden of the Northern border. His blue eyes twinkled at me before offering his hand to assist in my dismounting of Barathon

" _Mae govannen Lieutenant Sorren._ " (Welcome or Well met Lieutenant Sorren) Haldir said nodding his head at me.

" _Mae govannen Marchwarden._ " (Well met Marchwarden) I replied to him. Aragorn made his way to speak to us, but I raised my hand and shook my head. I would need to sway Haldir into letting us through the borders and into safety.

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir spoke glancing at Frodo, "they can go no further _mellon_." (friend)

I bit the inside of my cheek, " _Andelu i ven_ ," (the road is very dangerous), "let Galadriel have her verdict. We need rest _mellon_." (friend)

Haldir mulled over my words carefully before he glanced behind him, deeper into the woods. I could only assume it was Galadriel telling him to let us through because of the sigh that escaped his full lips and the way his hand stroked his pronounced nose.

"You will follow me." Haldir said signalling to the guard and I gave a happy squeal bringing him into a hug, which he awkwardly returned.

I let one of the Wardens take Barathon into Lothlorien while we walked the rest of the way. I smiled watching how nimbly Barathon moved over the roots before he disappeared into the woods. I walked beside Haldir speaking lowly of some of my training and how I managed to become a lieutenant.

"I have missed these woods Haldir. My fae has always been comforted in the shroud of our Lady's light." I spoke smiling looking up at the trees.

Haldir chuckled, "what of lady Arwen and your Captains?"

"I could write to Arwen and they have my apprentice who will make a fine lieutenant. I would enlist to work as a warden." I replied trying to outsmart Haldir.

Haldir looked at me quite curiously before stopping us at a guard post where we would spend the night, "we shall speak privately in a few moments." I nodded at his words.

Haldir turned to my companions, "we shall spend the night here, before continuing our journey back." They nodded and I swore I could of heard Gimli groan at the prospect.

A piece of rope came down from the trees and I smiled backing up letting Aragorn and Boromir climb onto the rope and ascend upwards. Legolas stood also to the side eyeing both Haldir and I with an unreadable expression before he nimbly climbed the rope. I shook my head not wanting to dwell on it before a ladder shot down in order to help the hobbits and Gimli up.

I turned and smirked at Haldir before grabbing onto a branch, "Race you to the top." Haldir smirked right back and we both shot up the branches of the tree.

We laughed as we hoisted ourselves over the final branch and gracefully jumped down onto the platform that was one of many posts on the northern border. I followed him to one of the rooms that I suspected to be his office. I stopped at the doorway seeing Legolas look at me from the ending of the hallway with the same unreadable expression.

"Elleta?" Haldir spoke drawing me from Legolas's gaze before I came in and shut the door.

There wasn't much to the room, sparsely filled with a set of drawers, a table, a desk, and three chairs. One was seated behind the desk while the other two were in front of it. Haldir was seated in one of the two chairs, his weapons were placed on the table and I followed the same. I removed my axe, shield, and daggers before sitting beside him. He poured me a cup of mulled wine which I accepted gratefully.

"Something is on your mind for you to be seeking out solace in Lorien, a few years ago you told me you wouldn't leave Rivendell. Yet, here you are running away not only from Rivendell, but from your companions." Haldir spoke and I sighed taking a sip of the wine. It sent warmth down to my stomach and into my tired bones.

"Aye, what you say is right. Much can change over a few years. Even for beings such as us, we need only blink and more than a decade has passed us bye." I spoke lowly, trailing my finger around the rim of the glass.

"You are still the same elegant pixie I met those few years ago." Haldir reached out tucking a stray hand of hair behind my ear, grazing the point only slightly. Unlike elvish ears those of a pixie are not as sensitive, thus it gives us no stimulation.

I chuckled, "you are still, if not more so the same bachelor who does not look twice at any passing _elleth_."

Haldir nodded taking a sip from his own glass, "aye, but that is not what we are here to talk about, I did not mean to sway from our original discussion."

I waved away his worries, "come now _mellon_ , it was a much needed distraction," I paused, "but yes, I wish to remain here after my company departs. For a short while at least, many things have happened and I wish for guidance from Galadriel on a few matters."

"You also wish to enlist during your stay I presume?" Haldir asked.

"Aye, since I will be here for so long. I will need a source of income and something to fill my time while I am not with Barathon and Galadriel."

Haldir refilled both his and my glasses while thinking heavily on the subject, "I will speak to Galadriel for you becoming my second-in command. You did much the same with Elladan and Elrohir, surely it will be much the same. Technically you will be transferring from one guard to another, until either you leave to rejoin your companions or you go back and resume your post in Rivendell."

"Thank you Haldir for this gracious offer." I smiled sincerely.

"Anything for my closest _elleth_." Haldir said winking and I laughed at him nearly spilling my wine.

"You make me sound like a consort!" I managed to say while giggling. Haldir shook his head before kissing my forehead.

"More like my mistress." Haldir whispered into my ear and I slapped him across his chest.

"I thought you could hold your alcohol Haldir, you raunchy _ellon_." I smirked while he playfully glared at me.

"I could out drink that cave dwelling prince any day of the week." Haldir replied quite haughtily and I smiled kissing both his cheeks.

"I merely jest." I said calmly and he smiled knowingly at me.

"Aye I know." Haldir replied kissing my lips softly and I returned the gentle kiss before pulling away, "we cannot Haldir, there is too much going on right now." I said resting my forehead on his and we both closed our eyes.

Haldir groaned pulling me onto his lap, holding me close to his body, "I will wait upon your verdict _tinu_ , you have me at your whim." (star)

I smirked laying my head on his shoulder, while I drew designs on his neck with my finger, "I know _nin polodren orod plual ered_." (my strong mountain)I replied before drifting off into a restful and dreamless sleep to Haldir's humming and his hands rubbing up and down my back.

* * *

Haldir was not their when I woke, it was expected though. He needed to tend to his guests and I knew my way around the platform. I've been on the other platforms and they all have similar layouts. I realized that I had left my pack on Barathon and nearly groaned in despair that I would not be able to change into not so dirty clothes, I most likely smelled horrendous.

I stood up and stretched, hearing my back pop a few times before grabbing my weapons and strapping them back onto my body. I pulled all of my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head. I left Haldir's office and navigated my way to the open veranda that we all climbed, or in my case landed, into where everyone was. Everyone had all their packs strapped to them and was looking impatiently.

"Good morning brave warriors." I smiled at them brightly while walking to them.

"Took ya long enough lass." Gimli grunted and I rolled my eyes.

I caught Legolas's eyes and stood still for a moment. It was strange, his eyes were usually an open book in front of our companions, but they were closed off and guarded. I raised an eyebrow in question and he shook his head and turned away from me. That simple gesture hurt me more than I would've liked to admit.

Aragorn tapped on my shoulder and I jumped in surprise, "he's been like that all morning," his voice was barely a whisper, "he's mourning like the rest of us Estel." I replied shaking off his curiosity.

"What are you wearing Aragorn." I growled out from my now tensed jaw, I saw a slight glimmer from beneath his layers of clothes.

Aragorn tensed eyeing me carefully, "tis a gift from Arwen."

I glared openly at the man, the action took him by surprise and I turned swiftly away from him and off to the company of more sensible people, the hobbits. I plastered on a smile and clasped my favorite pair of hobbits, Merry and Pippin.

"How did you fare last night?" I asked them and they turned smiling brightly, "it would of been better if Legolas wasn't brooding all of last night." Merry said.

I raised an eyebrow, "brooding how?"

Pippin bit his lip and looked over at Legolas who was painstakingly ignoring my existence, "he kept mumbling about you and the Marchwarden."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I bit the inside of my lip, he thinks I slept with Haldir. I chuckled shaking my head at Pippin and Merry, ruffling their hair before kissing their cheeks.

"Let's head out." Haldir said standing on a tree branch.

I looked at him and shook my head seeing the same brooding expression on his face. They say women are complicated, but at least we actually say what we think most of the time instead of brooding.

I hopped down from the edge of the platform, landing on a few branches before landing rather gracefully on the ground and waited patiently for the rest to climb or jump down, as both Legolas and Haldir did. I groaned ignoring their little competition between themselves and began walking, sending my fae out to find Galadriel's brilliant light.

Fall leaves littered the ground and crunched beneath my feet as I made a path, that the rest were following. I paused hearing the slightest bit of rustling to my left and raised my hand signaling the rest of the company to stop. I waited again for any other sound, patiently waiting out whatever was hiding.

I pulled out my daggers, holding them in front of me as I walked closer to a row of shrubs. Once again I heard rustling, coming from the line of bushes. I smiled and stood to my full height and swung both of my daggers down, digging them deep into a squealing orc. I pulled both daggers out and sent my fae out to the shrub making it contort into a makeshift cocoon that encased the squirming pile of filth.

The orc was small, covered in a goo that I didn't question and his skin was a sickly gray color. His stench was overwhelming, a mixture of piss and sewage. Mismatch pieces of leather that were haphazardly sewn together made up his armor. The orc's face was disgusting and disfigured, half of his face was squashed in and there were small patches of black thin hair.

"Why are you in these woods filth." I growled out, my hand raised back up signalling my companions not to come forward.

The orc chuckled, the shrub tightened around it sensing my annoyance and he screamed out at the thorns tearing into his skin and open wounds on his back, "to find you _Airedhiel_." (holy one) I did not display my shock, choosing to eye him evenly.

"How many are with you." Ignoring his words and not sensing his movements I continued to grill him.

"The rest are gone, but I wanted to stay and marvel at our master's plaything." I growled at his words but it was cut short by the sound of a blade slicing through the shrub and straight into my abdomen.

I cried out in shock, losing my control over the shrub entirely. I fell forward, the sword still embedded deeply inside of my abdomen. I was sure at that moment that it went straight through me and was out my back. Then the pain struck me, it was blinding and wracked all through my body. My lungs constricted and my heart pumped out blood rapidly and pooled out beneath me.

A scream of pain was locked inside my throat and tears were leaking from my eyes as I laid face first across the now tainted ground. I could tell my senses were fading into an eery black abyss. Distantly I heard the sound of what I thought to be arrows and the gurgling of someone meeting their death faster than the one I was meeting.

I was being lifted up from the ground, the sun was blinding, but I wasn't focused on the sun, instead it was the brilliance of blue-gray eyes that held my last thoughts. I raised my arm shakily and tried to smirk at Legolas's grief stricken face. I open my mouth to speak to him when he shook his head.

"Do not speak save your strength _tinu_. Your beauty cannot leave this world." (star) His soft voice comforted me and I tried to form a smile as my eyes drooped.

I let my eyes drift shut feeling Legolas clutch me tightly as the sword was ripped from my body. I didn't have it in me to scream at the newfound pain, but even that pain was dull. I felt him clutch my body close to his, the heat was heavenly, but the sobs were painful to my ears. I wished that I could comfort him, he didn't deserve to watch me die.

" _All has not ended Airedhiel."_

 **AN: Well, that was a bit of a whirlwind writing. I can't wait to post the next chapter that I promise will have some good ol' fashioned Legolas/Elleta time. Take that however you want, but it's about to get a little hot so get a fan for next chapter. Now since this is a rated T story, I won't go in depth or beyond a certain point, this applies for all my T rated stories because of community guidelines and such. However, if I get enough reviews (favorites and likes) I'll create a second mini book that will have all the M rated scenes in it for those who want something more. I'm not pushing any of you to read the mini book, if these types of scenes make you uncomfortable then inform me and I will try to remain as tasteful as possible so that everyone can enjoy this book. I will have a small warning before each chapter if it includes lemons. Questions for this chapter- What are your thoughts on Elleta and Legolas's rather slow building relationship? What would you like to see during Elleta's stay in Lorien? Please favorite, follow, and review it does mean the world to us authors.**

 **Warmest Regards,**

 **ElletaMarie**

 **P.S. Many thanks to my beta for all that they do.**


	9. Chapter Eight: A Special Type of Love

**Chapter Eight**

 **A Special Type of Love**

* * *

" _How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."_

 _-Winnie the Pooh_

* * *

I shot up from the ground with a gasp escaping from my throat, my eyes darted around the room taking in the familiar marble columns that seemed to disappear into thin air, a vast array of flora littered the outside of the open space. The only resounding color was a deep hue of green that gave the room an exotic feel. There was one thing that put me off in the room, it was eerily quiet. No birds chirped and not a single cricket harmonized in the shrubbery. I stood on shaking legs, like that of a newborn foal, taking not of the change in my attire. I was dressed in a flowing white gown that seemed to cling to my body, but at the same time it didn't. The sleeves fell off my shoulders and billowed out into bell sleeves. The edge of the dress was lined with lace that ended right above my bare feet.

My brows furrowed together into confusion, I couldn't piece together why I was here in this room or why I was examining my stomach as if I was searching for a wound that wasn't there. I paced around the room, the flora closed me off from the rest of whatever was out there, that is if anything was out there My mind was flooded with questions of my sanity the only thing my mind could piece together was the name _Airedhiel_ , well at least I think it's a name. Maybe it was mine, but everytime I tried to think of anything more than that my head began to throb.

I sat down near one of the many bushes, I couldn't remember my own name, my name, the one thing no one should ever know. I sighed, "it's alright, you probably know your name, I wish I had something more than _Airedhiel_ , and look at that now I'm speaking to a bush, I've really lost my mind haven't I?" I groaned in frustration. I touched the small leaves of the bush, gently running my finger along the middle and whispering softly to the plant. It seemed natural to do so, no matter how insane it appeared, as if by instinct I knew that I needed to coax it out of its shell and I needed it to help me.

There was the faintest shuffle of movement from the plant, its leaves pushing closer to me, seemingly to wrap around my hand. It wasn't constricting my hand, it felt more like a comforting hug than anything. It felt natural and the right course of action. Natural. Natural did indeed seem like the word I would use to describe what was happening. Like some part of the puzzle clicked inside me, but not all the way. I knew that there was more to do than that.

" _Please don't lea-"_ The faintest whisper came from deep inside the plant before I felt something slam into my head.

I groaned slamming into the floor, now maybe it wouldn't have hurt as hard as it did, but I slammed my head into marble. I wasn't sure which way was up or down, or if I had five fingers on one hand or ten. Everything blurred together as my mind shook from whatever slammed into me.

* * *

" _Elleta if you do not pay attention you will fall off the side of the mountain!" My father's gruff voice pulled me from my thoughts._

" _Maybe then you will decide to tell me where we are going and why my pack has to be the biggest one." I grumbled lowly under my breath, but my mother heard me and delivered a quick slap to the back of my head._

" _Darling you must remain patient." My mother's voice was soothing compared to my father's._

" _ **These are not your parents, your name is not Elleta, it is Airedhiel."**_

* * *

My eyelids were closed firmly shut, I had to peel them open and they were shocked by the brilliant white before me. I groaned once more pushing myself off the ground. I glanced around and the room was the same as before, except there was no white light and the flora was replaced by walls of tall water. I tried to run my fingers through my hair, only to be halted in my attempt by the thick tendrils of what appeared to be Swedish Ivy that wrapped around my head like a crown.

I could see myself in the reflection of the water, while it was distorted one thing was easily noticeable, a halo of light surrounded me and a pair of familiar wings gently flapped behind me. My skin was clear of blemishes, freckles included. There was a sort of difference in my eyes, an eerie glow that put me off, but I did not question it. As I came to realize that questioning things made my head hurt and strange visions invade my mind.

Then there was that _voice_. Strong, distinctly feminine, familiar, but it still made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It was contradicting what was happening in that vision. Or was it a memory? I sat down placing my head in my hands trying to sort through my thoughts. Apparently the two people in my head were my parents, but they weren't and my name was either Elleta or Airedhiel.

"Why is that nothing seems to want to make sense?" I grumbled crossing my legs.

I refused to come close to the water, I didn't want to interact with anything else that jumbled my mind any more than it already was. While talking to the shrub earlier, seemed logical it resulted in a very painful ordeal. I laid back examining the columns and the way they extended up into the air, disappearing inch by inch.

How long I spent staring up into the infinite black abyss, I couldn't tell you. I didn't notice how the water seemed to slowly press closer to me. Little by little, the room was silent all the same. I wasn't thinking deeply at all, because thinking only brought pain and I knew that I felt enough pain for whatever day it was right now, or was it night?

When the water caressed the the tips of my toes is when I took notice to the encroaching water. I shot up and looked at the encasing walls of water. Panic set in and I spun around trying to figure out what to do. I wasn't sure how thick the wall of water was, so crossing through it was out of the question. I couldn't pace to think, the water made a small square around me and moved no further than that.

Another test of sorts? I could only hope it wouldn't result in another vision thing. I wanted nothing to do with them, I wanted the peace and quiet where I didn't have an existential crisis on who I was as a person and if I truly mattered amongst however many beings exist. I sighed instead of groaning, I had grown tired of that course of action.

I placed my hands in front of me, the palm of my hands facing towards the body of water and focused my mind on it. I wasn't sure of what I was doing anymore, but maybe it would react like the bush. Hopefully it wouldn't talk like it the bush did. That was really weird thinking about it.

"Alright weird hoodoo vudu, do your um…. thing." My lips were firmly pressed together as I concentrated on moving the water away from me.

I frowned as it moved barely an inch away from me, it seemed that it would need more coaxing than the bush. I finally put my hands onto the pane of water and instead of focusing it away, I thought of it flowing through me. It happened almost instantly, the water zapped straight into my hands and into my body. I threw my head back as the water coursed through me. It felt like ecstasy, pure unfiltered ecstasy.

It filled every inch of my being, the exhilaration filled my very being. Power was radiating from within the waves of water that was crashing into my soul and around my body. I felt my body being lifted from the ground from the torrent of water that crashed around me. My arms shot out and I remained at the whim of the natural source.

" _Elleta please, you cannot leave me. Come back to us ple-."_ The voice was more identifiable now, it was clearly masculine. Familiar as well. My heart clenched in my chest hearing the pain that laced his voice. Why am I feeling this way?

I could barely comprehend any other thoughts when the water disappeared and I crashed onto the same marble floor and air was forced from my lungs as another vision clouded my senses.

* * *

" _I'm Arwen, my father is Lord Elrond, he is the one who healed you and brought you here." Arwen gave me another smile._

" _My father found you as he was going to his private gardens, you were floating in his pond, covered in scrapes and turning an alarming shade of blue. Your mind it seems, was_ _**fighting something off**_ _, and your fae is remarkably strong and resilient. It was the only reason you survived."_

" _How long have I been here?" My eyes drifted back towards the window, I wanted nothing more than to have her leave so I could wallow in peace._

" _You have been here for a month." Her voice was more soothing than I would have liked to admit. I didn't want comfort, I wanted the pain it was only a fraction of what my parents went through and what my people did._

The scene shifted to the same place, but in another span of time.

" _You should tell him you know." I said rather simply with a small smile._

 _I turned to look at her now frozen face and couldn't help but let a small strained laugh out. She let a laugh go as well as she blushed at my words._

" _If you had a few more moments Lady Elleta, we would have gotten to that part." Arwen smiled in her reply._

" _I have always been a little impatient, I take after my naneth when it comes to that." I said._

The scene shifted for what I hoped the last time.

" _It seems introductions are in order, I'm Elrohir," the one on the right said and smirked, "and I'm Elladan the far more attractive twin." The one on the left held a smug smile._

" _I'm Elleta, seems we are a trio of E's. Hopefully we can amount to my favorite golden trio."_

" _ **Your name is Airedhiel, these beings are beneath you."**_

* * *

I coughed rising from the floor, heat licked at my body. I tried to rise, but my body seemed to be resisting its orders. My muscles were sore as though I had finally crashed from a never ending fall. I looked around me and noticed two slim black bands that rested right above my left elbow. The first tattoo was a black band that depicted cresting waves and was the first bottom tattoo, the band above it was the same type of black banded tattoo except it depicted a ring of Swedish Ivy.

I felt the top of my head for the crown, but felt nothing. I sat there confused until I noticed the flames surrounding me. Any thought of figuring out the different memories left me as I examined the new problem that presented itself. The tall walls of flame brought about a sudden sadness, I couldn't place why I felt that way, but I was beginning to come to terms with the fact that I wouldn't figure out anything helpful in this place except by touching things that ended up hurting me more in the end and there was no way around that course of action.

My dress was still soaked from the water, as was my hair, but thanks to the flames both items were drying out. I wasn't enjoying the partial nudity that the wet dress presented. I could only assume someone was watching me play their little game of tormenting me. This entire thing felt like hell.

"Alright I can do this." I told myself as I centered myself in the room.

I outstretched my arms and focused on moving the fire and air around me. I watched as the fire moved, slowly at first before it began to circle around me. I rose up much the same as before. My dress whipped around me from the air currents and the blistering heat licked at my skin as it whirled around me like I was it's prey, but in reality I was controlling the untameable monster.

A shattering bright light took away everything and I was in a new room, except it wasn't really a room. More like a plane, a wide open expanse of white light and my feet seemed to be standing on nothing, so one could only assume that I wasn't. My confusion seemed to grow as I examined my left arm, discovering two new bands above the other previous two.

The furthest at the top seemed to mimic air currents with small spirals showing how the air moved and the one beneath it displayed characteristic flames. I believe I understood now, perhaps these were a sort of test that I must pass, and these bands were a sign of success. Perhaps once I completed these tests, if they were tests, my questions would then be answered.

Somehow, however ironic it was, I could hear the soft padding of footsteps in a place where I couldn't even hear my own. I spun around and saw a shining bright light that put the already bright room to shame, the being moved loser and took on more familiar characteristics. Limbs seemed to form from the light, as well as long flowing hair, and a painstakingly beautiful face that seemed to share many characteristics with mine. It was obvious that the being was a woman. A being like me, she held the same elongated pointed ears as I did and the same lithe body. But her body held no true color, it was all made of light.

"What is your name my child?" Her voice radiated power, but was gentle.

"I do not know my name." I spoke tersely. I recognized her voice as the one that played the continuous game of contradicting my memories.

Annoyance flashed across her face before she artfully hid it behind her mask of grace and holiness, "I have told you of your name on many occasions my child."

I held my ground, "you have told me many things, but I cannot discern what is right and what is not."

The same emotion flickered across her face again, but she could not hide it very well, "mind your manners my child."

"I am not your child. My parents are dead." I growled out.

Anger seemed to replace her annoyance, "I am YOUR mother. I created you!" she examined me, "I put you in their care out of pity for Mavis's inability to conceive."

My jaw clenched glaring at her, "you may have created me with whatever holy powers you possess, but they raised me. They taught me about who I am."The words seemed to flow from my mouth before I could comprehend them. How I knew these things, well I had no clue.

Her eyes squinted at me, fake empathy filling them as she tried to move closer, "oh my darling, you must be so confused." I walked back away from her feeling something poke around in my mind, something unfamiliar and evil.

"Do not come any closer Goddess of Pixies, your lies will not sway me." I spoke with a newfound confidence and power.

My words seemed to peel away her mask revealing her true face, while she was still a being of light and held the same features as I do, she now wore a smirk and an unmistakable glint in her eyes that spoke of her intentions.

"Such a pity, you were promising Airedhiel. Out of all of my creations I thought you would rise higher above them all," she paced around me marveling at my puzzled expression, "I thought that I held a grip on you during your battle in Moria, that I had held enough of you, that you would not question me, but it turns out it wasn't enough."

I crumpled onto the floor as my body spasmed in pain, every thought and memory came crashing back down and I was in shock that I didn't pass out from all the information that was being shot at me. I remembered everything, from my early years to lastly being attacked by the orc that somehow didn't end up on my radar when I searched out Galadriel.

"If you're wondering, which I'm sure you are, I made sure the orc got past your fae and that your company was far enough behind you so that we could have some quality time daughter." Her voice was filled with venom.

My mother came to stand in front of me, my eyes barely adjusted to the harsh light, her eyes were full of malice, "you should've seen your woodland prince. I've never seen an elf with that much anger, oh wait I take that back I remember Thranduil had the same anger when his wife died." There was an unsurprising lack of pity in her eyes.

I tried to speak but found that my lips were closed together by whatever magic she held, she was ultimately stronger than I was especially since I was on her playing field, "now, now Airedhiel don't strain yourself too much, your body might die and your darling Legolas would truly be broken."

My body seemed to be held down by invisible chains as I tried to wiggle my way towards her, I was livid at her words, she tutted me and stood up and walked away, "he hasn't left your side since you were brought to Lorien. The Marchwarden talks about you to him, seems that your dalliances with the Marchwarden has not swayed the prince's love for you. Oh but wait, just like all stories go he doesn't realize he loves you."

She turned around staring at me, my glare was set in stone and her brow raised in contest, "I have an ultimatum for you Airedhiel, if you complete my task I will let you out of my realm. Now, you will keep your powers, but I will not bother you or your lover, but you must fulfill what I ask, is that a deal?"

I quirked my own brow in question, she waved her hand and all my bonds were released, but I did not move towards her. Only a fool would try to fight a Goddess.

"What is your task?" I asked, my voice cracking.

A sick smile seemed to take up her face, "come on out Evangeline, your darling sissy is here to join us."

A small girl walked out from behind her, her straw colored hair was braided in two separate strands going over both shoulders. Evangeline was barely a five summers old, the girl was only starting out her life. She was dressed in the same type of dress that I wore, except it covered all of her shoulders and was tied around her neck.

Her eyes were wide and blue, full of innocence and curiousity. Her cheeks were still plump from her years as a baby. Plush lips sat above a round chin. Evangeline held the same nose as I did and almost looked like me had it not been for her sun kissed skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"What are you doing _mother_." I growled out averting my eyes from the pure form of innocence.

My mother's sick smile stayed as she placed her hands on what was supposedly my younger sister. I trained my eyes selectively on my mothers white ones as her remained on mine, "Evangeline tell your sister her task."

"Kill me." The voice did not belong to the small girl, it was older. Her voice seemed to grate unnaturally from her throat. Something clearly wasn't right with Evangeline. I was taken back from her words, I looked at both beings curiously.

"Why?" I asked still staring at the two, "she is merely a child, what did you do to her mother." My mother shook her head and looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.

"Evangeline was a failure and holds no more meaning for me. She's defective and I want you to take care of it." Her voice was emotionless and monotone.

I looked between her and the _thing_ beside her. Evangeline seemed normal, but I'm sure there is more than what meets the eye with her, the voice coming from her could be barely scratching the surface.

It seemed logical, however immoral it was, my salvation along with Legolas's was in the death of girl who would not thrive outside of my mother's realm, I knew as well that based upon my mother's circus of emotions that I would be providing Evangeline an act of kindness to be released from my mother.

"Without a weapon Airedhiel." I glanced at my mother who stood away from Evangeline now and I nodded my head.

"No harm to Legolas and I, along with our present and future family." I requested from her, "along with my companions." I added on and she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes now get on with it, I want to see what my darling girl is capable of."

I looked at her before staring at the girl, her eyes seemed to have widened at my acceptance, but somehow they were relieved. I couldn't be surprised at that fact, I would crave death too if I had to live with my poor excuse of a mother.

My hand raised up and I felt around for any small air currents, using what ones I could find, I lifted up the girl off the ground. Letting her dangle a few feet and I turned my head away from Evangeline. Tears pricked at my eyes realizing what I was about to do, I was taking a life. Willingly so. Orcs were monsters, but this girl, my younger sister, was being labeled as a faulty mistake and was being murdered by her older sister.

I pitied her, but I had no choice if I wanted to leave here. I raised my arms further up before I pulled all the currents away from her and brought my arm back to my side. I heard a brief scream and a sickening crunch that was my sister. Then a cackling was heard, I looked back over to see my mother in tears from her laughter. I looked at her in shock, but what surprised me more was the fact that Evangeline was nowhere to be found.

"What is going on mother?" I asked.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and faced me smirking, "I was seeing what you could do, you showed me your weaknesses without even questioning it Airedhiel, someone is paying a pretty price for your head daughter. I may not be allowed to touch you or anyone else under your protection, but I cannot stop others. Remember that."

With that she was gone.

Along with the brightly lit room.

And then I was falling.

* * *

A resounding amount of pain reassured me that I was alive. However much I wished that I wasn't, pain was definitive proof that I was. My body ached in ways I wasn't familiar with, my left leg particularly. It felt numb and immobile as if something was laying a top of it. Whatever was there I had no intentions of messing with, mostly due to the lack of function my body was giving me.

It would seem that my mind was back in order, but annoyingly my body didn't catch the memo, except for being in excruciating pain, but that would be expected from having a sword shoved through your stomach.

Days drifted by, the weight on my leg moved about, sometimes leaving entirely for what felt like hours, but it would come back, a constant reassurance. Sometimes I felt something like hands clasping me, but I couldn't make out any sounds or smell. Seems that touch was the only thing that had my back during whatever my mother did to me. I knew for a fact that she could've healed me entirely and I knew that I should've recovered by now without her help, but she did something to me. On one hand though, the orc could of been the one to render me more mortal than I would've liked.

What felt like hours was in reality days for everyone around me, it was awhile before my sense of smell decided to accompany me. At first I could smell the earthy smell that Lorien was known for along with the morning dew that lingered high upon the trees. I could tell that I was in one of the highest healing wards, used exclusively for the mortally wounded.

Then it was the smell of pine trees and crisp fall leaves, my heart to beat rapidly once more as soon as my nose identified Legolas. I could only assume he was indeed the weight on my leg due to how heavy his scent hung in the air. I didn't mind the musky undertones that came with those two scents, if anything it would have pulled me closer to him had it not been for my debilitating state.

My hearing came later on, at first it was muffled, like being underwater. Only sharp words would make it past the murky barrier, but even those made no sense because I had no context to base them off of. On occasion I could tell two people fought over me, in hushed whispers, but my hearing detected it much the same. My body however was still failing at what it was supposed to do, my eyes remained painfully shut and my mouth was set. I was afraid of the mummy breath I would release once it opened.

I felt someone clench at my hand in a desperate manner, I could feel the smoothness of his skin. They were strong from his years of training, but they were hands of a royal after all. Another hand cupped around the top of mine and I felt the cool sensation of his lips kissing my limp hand. Legolas's warmth was welcomed against the frigid cold my hands were exhibiting.

He inhaled deeply before he spoke and for once I could hear every word that left his mouth, "I shouldn't have left you out of my sight _tinu_. I was too wrapped up in my brooding to ignore the signs that were before me. I do not know how my _adar_ got through this pain that I am feeling. When I saw you fall…. it was as if my world shattered. Praise the Valar we got you to the help of Galadriel before you fell to deeply into an irreversible slumber," he paused trying to keep his resolve, "please come back to us Elleta, I need…. no we need you back with us. Nothing is the same without your wit. You are different than the others, my heart was full of grief when Gandalf perished, but my fae is crying out for yours. I don't think I can leave your side for much longer, Estel has to remove me from your room," he chuckled softly, "my body seems to realize the peril you face.

"They have all been urging me to talk to you, they come up and speak to you when I'm forced away. They believe it is helping me cope with you having fallen so ill, but it hurts Elleta. My very being feels like it has been ripped apart, my heart no longer beats the same as it once did. I've grown cold. I see my father in my gaze now Elleta. I realize what he is still going through, but you are still holding on my _tinu_. Please stay shining for all of us."

I was screaming in my mind, my heart constricted in painful ways hearing his words. I wanted, no… needed to comfort him. I realized that my fae was not pushing against my mind towards him, I knew then what was wrong. It was locked away and was rendering me immobile, I didn't understand how such a thing could happen, but it was keeping me from Legolas. I reached out to it, the dull light was barely flickering.

Almost everything was fixed except for my soul and my body. Legolas removed one of his hands before what I suspected to be his head laying back down on my leg and soon his breathing became low and deep, he hopefully had fallen asleep. I could only hope long enough for me to figure out how to pull myself out of my conundrum.

I focused on his breathing, the deep draw in of air before he pushed it out. His hand was still clenched around mine, he was afraid of letting go even in his sleep. I was afraid of that too, he was my tie to the world above whatever dimly lit cell I was trapped in. Slowly however, the more I focused on Legolas the brighter my fae became. It wasn't long before it was brightly lit once more. I was beyond happy, hopefully it would speed up my recovery.

My eyelids felt lighter, whatever had covered them was now long gone and my body felt its freedom restored. I slowly blinked away the dreariness that came with being in a sleepless state. I looked around my room, pale wood made up the room, light filtered through the white curtains and there were shelves lined with I assumed medicines for my body and mind. My bed was made of a darker oak color and was paired with white linen that I was also wearing.

A unrecognizable blonde mop of hair was on my leg, a tanned hand clutching at my fair one. I realized that the blonde mop was Legolas, he wore one of his familiar vests that had his father's emblem imprinted upon the fine leather. He was wearing the customary hues of green and brown. My lips parted breathing in deeply and I noticed the parchness of my throat, a cup of what I hoped to be water was at my bedside. I used my right hand to shakily drink from it.

The relief was immediate, I hoped that my recovery would be just as fast, I was already bored of the room and all it had to offer. Although Legolas was a plus, he did not make up for the fact that I was trapped on a bed for Valar knows how long.

I used my free hand to gently comb through his hair, trying to tame the locks that must of been untouched for days, maybe even weeks judging by the knots my fingers tried to glide through. Surprisingly he remained asleep, I was glad of that factor, I wanted to absorb this moment. My left hand was still comforted by Legolas's own and I slowly rubbed my thumb around the tense muscles of his hand.

I stared at him as he shot back in surprise before we locked eyes for a fraction of a second. I couldn't tell what exactly had passed through our weary minds in that moment, it seemed infinite, everything had fallen apart and was now put back together perfectly. His perfect shining eyes were a deep cavern of emotions, I saw his relief and joy, and lastly I saw an unconditional love that rocked me to my core. I knew in this moment that this was what it felt like to know that you finally found someone and that you were deeply enchanted by their soul. It was love and it was scary no doubt because it felt intimate and exposing, showing every hidden bit of the other person.

I was falling in love with this elf, I had no plans to and neither did he, but that's the funny thing about love, it didn't care about how irrational it was. It was going to happen whether or not we wished it to. Our breaths halted in our throats, our hearts ceased to beat as we absorbed the other. My skin tingled and my spirits soared seeing him in an almost pristine version of himself.

Legolas's lips crashed against mine, it wasn't rough, but it was far from soft and gentle. It was full of need, he needed to make sure I was truly awake and that I had not fled to my parents. His hands cupped my face and I eagerly responded, allowing him to pull me onto his lap where I straddled him, my wounds healed from my reawakened fae so they would not hinder me any longer. My hands tangled within the blonde strands that hung from his perfect, irreplaceable head. Our lip moved in sync, his felt soft and slightly chapped and mine were probably far worse, but neither one of us cared while we enjoyed the company of the other.

We pulled away gasping for air and laughed at each other, I rested my forehead against his and untangled my hands as he did the same so we could clasp our hands together. I looked back into his eyes and gone was the sadness and any sign of grief, love and happiness took up every inch of his eyes and face. We stared at each other before we both let our fae's connect to one another and the feeling of our lights intertwining with their other half was something that could not be said, it was made to be felt. No words could give it justice except for an infinite bliss that radiated from both of our bodies.

"You blame yourself for something that was beyond the reach of both of us Legolas." I told him my voice was slightly hoarse, not the usual melodic tones that came from my mouth, but neither of us truly cared about such things.

Legolas looked at me curiously before he rubbed my very thin legs and I furrowed my brows and he pulled my eyes away from my body, "you'll regain your strength soon Elleta."

I raised my hands up to my eyes examining the skeletal fingers displayed before me. Tears sprung to my eyes seeing how my body had deteriorated over the course of my bed rest. It wasn't long before he gently pushed my body close to his where he rubbed my back soothingly as I cried out. Grief struck at me like I was a nail, a resounding pain that seemed to overwhelm whatever happiness I felt. Gandalf's death was a hit to my body, my death hung over me, and finally how I brutally murdered a girl, my younger _sister_.

"It's all my fault. I killed her. I killed her." I repeated those words before I started to yell them out and Legolas tried as hard as he could to calm my raging mind. Tears streamed down my face and my body shook with pain. He crushed me against him even more so than before and sang a lullaby in my ear, he did not raise his voice and signalled away whoever came running to the door hearing my hysteric cries and screams.

He did not relent from his soothing notions and I would later thank him for such actions as I began to calm down from my misplaced guilt, my mother could've conjured up that little girl to see me become as I am now. She spoke of my weakness and she was right, my weakness was right before me, holding me tightly. I was his weakness as well, anyone could tell that we were each others downfalls and sooner rather than later it would be shown.

His words soothed my agitated fae and I felt his lips kiss across my face and neck. I leaned into him, my tears subsiding and my throat rawer than before. I pulled away, still straddling his lap and stared at him and his cautious eyes, he knew something had happened, but he also would never ask me to say what, and I never did tell him of what I did even on the off note that it was just a made up girl that she used to torment me. His hands wiped away the tears from my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"You are safe Elleta, nothing will harm you, not while I'm around." His voice was rough from holding back his own grief seeing me in such a state.

I smiled softly at him, rubbing his cheek, "and I will be your protector once I am restored."

With that he lifted me up and placed me on the bed, climbing in beside me. We stared at each other, our hands caressing each others hair. Exchanging small kisses and whispering softly to each other as if we were sneaking away from our parents. I felt younger at that moment, my innocence restored and everything seemed so simple laying next to him and he felt that too as he relaxed, slowly pulling me into his embrace.

The slow rising heat filled the room as our kisses became more frequent and our hands wandered far beyond each other's hair, clothes seemingly disappeared and replaced by a primal lust that could not be quenched. Our kisses remain gentle and sweet, our movements were passionate, our hands explored each other, memorizing every dip and bump, the fine lines, how there was no beginning and no end to our bodies.

Time eluded us in that moment, we had no care for such a thing as time since it did not affect us in the slightest, especially not in this moment. A precious moment that would be cherished. We voiced our approval throughout our entanglement with little care of who overheard. It was simply us, we found each other, there was no need to wait for a ceremony for there was a possibility that neither of us would make it to see that day.

At last our movements slowed, the passion having died out and was replaced with contentment and warmth, love and happiness. Tied up in one another's embrace. Hoping that morning would not come, since we were preoccupied throughout most of the day and part of the night. We welcomed each other's company and held fast to each other. Slowly falling asleep to our heartbeats that seemed to match the other's.

Before I fell asleep I heard him speak, although it was very faint, "you are far more gullible than I thought Airedhiel."

* * *

 **AN: Now we get to more of the juicy stuff, more and more is being discovered about Elleta and her bitch of a mother, who by the way is sooooo not finished with her yet, by that I mean we are still going to be seeing her for a good bit because plot. I do realize how early it is for the two of them to be getting it on, but I'm trying to think of a situation like theirs, they magically get to know when they've found the one and are on this really dangerous mission that they aren't sure they'll come back from. I have tweaked how elves are though since Tolkien has a very different mindset when it comes to these sorts of things and it needed to be changed for a few important things to occur. The next chapter will be a bit more slow and have more of the group in it and probably around the same length or more as will the rest of the chapters during her stay in Lorien for obvious reasons. Any questions or thoughts? Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Warmest love,**

 **ElletaMarie**

 **P.S. Much love to my beta who puts up with my long chapters and beta-ing for me even though I whine, lots of love to you chicka 3**


	10. Chapter Nine: Lying With You

**Chapter Nine**

 **Lying With You**

" _Everything has changed and yet, I am more me than I've ever been."_

 _-Iain Thomas Word Forn._

Elleta was laying in the bed, her ash brown hair looked like a halo around her head. Two pillows laid beneath her head, showcasing the shallow cheeks that marred her face along with her blue tinted lips. A white gown adorned her body, most hidden beneath a heavy quilt. Her arms were laying atop the blanket, her muscles weakened to the point that bone was easily seen through the paleness of her skin. Beneath the blanket and the gown, her abdomen was wrapped with a white gauze like material, small dots of blood had leached through and the bandages would need to be rewrapped to prevent the blood from getting onto the quilt.

Her breaths were soft and shallow, lips barely parting for the necessary ingredient of life to filter to and fro. A brush sat on a small table beside Elleta's bed, occasionally a healer would come in and brush her hair in soft strokes to not disturb her head, fearful of too much movement. The curtains were occasionally opened in the talan to help the air from becoming stale and for the hope that fresh air would break Elleta out of her comatose state.

Elleta's companions thought much the same, rotating who sat with her and spoke, some days they would crowd into the room in the healing talan and just watch for any flicker of movement. Such an action occurred a few days after she was brought into Lothlorien, rushed in by the young prince and the March Warden who brought along the orc who was barely grasping the thread of life. Frodo was sitting by her side telling her of Barathon who would refuse any of the stable hands and was falling into a state of depression and had bouts of anger that almost hurt Legolas.

A flicker of her eyes caught him by surprise, more noticeable however was how her eyes moved beneath their lids rapidly. The head healer however said it was no course for hope, it was similar to other cases of comatose victims and was simply her dreaming. Hope persevered, swelling in their hearts at every spasm of her muscles and any time her breathing deepened or shriveled when her breathing became erratic as if she was in fear or more importantly when it stopped all together.

She seemed to never improve, color was lost in her face, her body was barely healing itself despite the numerous tonics and broths they tipped her head and massaged her throat for. Elleta's health was either stable or was diminishing, a race against time and the group momentarily forgot of the original mission and solely focused on this precious pixie who was barely hanging on and was fighting for her life.

Galadriel occasionally saw her, when she first arrived and a few other handful of times. The Ring was a pressing matter no matter how deathly ill the young pixie was, it was necessary to deal with that before she could full help Elleta come back. A daunting task that even Galadriel was unsure of whether she could do it all on her own without calling upon Elrond.

Galadriel was sitting in front of her mirror, the large curved mirror sat upon the pedestal, only a few moments ago did she add the water and whisper soft words that were drenched in the magic of the stars. Her crystal eyes stared deeply into the still water, her golden hair glowing softly in the moonlight. Gentle were her hands that grasped the edge of the mirror, eyes flickering frantically upon the surface, true fear lacing itself upon her heart sent her into a flurry of movement.

Darkness sent what few elflings they had in Lothlorien to bed and the rest were enjoying each others company's in their talans or were out dancing in a meadow, swaying soulfully to magic fueled music that seeped into their very core. With the majority occupied elsewhere it left the bridges and stairs vacant for Galadriel's graceful movements as her husband Celeborn trailed behind her, sensing her frantic thoughts. They appeared as streak of gold and silver, their hair whipping around from the flurry of wind erupting from the branches of the mallorn trees.

The hobbits stood outside the door accompanied by Gimli who could not bear to see Elleta's torment. Tears cascaded down the poor hobbit's faces, their hearts breaking with every shriek erupting from the other side of the door. Galadriel stopped coming upon them and kissed each of their foreheads before she looked over to Celeborn and spoke with him softly through his mind, he nodded and opened the door for her to walk in choosing to remain outside and would only enter if the others could not keep the pixie still.

The room was in almost complete disarray, Elleta remained stock still upon her bed not even a hair out of place, her quilt was without any wrinkles and her face showed the same pallor as the days before. The room however showed an entirely different story, the curtains were burnt, the drawers on the dresser and tables were open and the contents spilled out, the branches of the trees curled into the room the leaves teasingly touching the top of Galadriel's hair. Water soaked the floorboards, leaking into her slippers that squelched with every foot fall as she neared Elleta's bed.

Both Aragorn and Legolas were drenched in either sweat or water. Aragorn was hunched over, his hands clutching onto his knees and could barely stand to watch the shimmering _elleth_ glide over to Elleta's bed. Legolas carefully crafted a mask that shared a resemblance to his father's. He stood rigidly at the end of her bed watching Galadriel's movements with a critical eye, his body posed and ready to protect either women.

"What transpired here Legolas?" Galadriel spoke, her voice was gentle and comfort rang in her words as the bounced off the walls of the room.

Legolas eyes flickered briefly to Elleta's face, "Aragorn was watching her and I was just coming through the door when one of the branches attacked me, they erupted from the windows and took both of us in their grasp, Elleta was whimpering and then in a few moments they receded to the ceiling, dropping us onto the floor," his eyes glared disdainfully up at the mallorn branches, "water rose through the floor, creating currents that took us off our feet and nearly reached my knees before it too left and fire consumed the drapes, Aragorn and I tried to save them as best we could with some of the waterlogged clothes in the drawers. She made no sound until she began to scream," his voice had remained neutral and monotone up until that point where it decided to crack and his emotions nearly leaked through til he carefully composed himself, "it broke some of the tonics and the pitcher of water, the fire was extinguished by whatever came from her throat."

Legolas stopped speaking conveying the bare minimum of what happened, Galadriel would have to delve into his mind (which she had already done to both him and Aragorn as Legolas spoke) to figure out the rest. Galadriel nodded her head, the wavy locks barely straying from behind her shoulders before she gently placed her hands onto Elleta's temples and closed her eyes cracking open her mind and finding exactly what was controlling it.

I was sitting in a rather plain wooden chair, the same white gown as before adorned my body. I was entirely unable to figure out what was reality and what was not, the only thing that reigned true was the white expanse of my mother's realm. How I despised this white never ending hole of despair as my mother played with my mind. I had given up on waking up from this loop of nightmares.

I felt an extraordinary pain in my heart when I woke up the first time here after my false trip to reality. My mother stood above me with a sinister grin and told me that I shouldn't so easily, after that I was constantly within a loop of fake realities with "trials" in between with short periods in between where I was allowed to rest, like I was currently doing now.

I lost track of how many times I was forced to kill someone, how many times I watched them die in a battle that they should've won. Tears were no longer shed in a place like this, I had given up on them when I realized they were hindering me and not allowing me to think logically about what I was being forced to do. I stopped interacting in my false realities, opting to only sit there until my mother grew either furious or bored and brought me back.

Distantly I could hear gentle footsteps, they were unfamiliar, but I refused to look at the source. My curiosity knew better than to rear it's head at that moment, I was more than content to sit with my thoughts. They were beginning to near me and I felt my body calm and a comforting aura entered my senses, jarring me with the foreign kindness that I experienced so little of. Yet, I refused to turn, my mother was probably pulling out another one of her tricks seducing me into looking and exposing another weakness that she can exploit and torture me further with.

The further the footsteps came I could hear the gentle swish of fabric as it touched the invisible flooring. There was a purpose to their steps, a sense of power that grew as they neared. I sighed deeply and examined my pristine hand, my body was still toned as it was when I fell and cured of the stab wound, but every now and again there was a phantom pain where the sword met my skin.

"You are trapped within her domain Airedhiel."

My ears perked up at the distinct tones of Galadriel's voice, she was always absent in my nightmares. I had little faith however that she was truly here, but if she was I knew she would be the only one to help me escape.

" _Mae govannen nin mellon_ ," (well met my friend)I spoke softly and just low enough so only she could hear, " _nin naneth ped- dilthen Sindarin_." (my mother speaks little Sindarin) It was the truth, she only knew what my mind allowed her to see when my memories flooded back and only caught bits and pieces.

"Answer me then in Sindarin, I shall speak commonly your _naneth_ , _Faerui_ is incapable of coming to us." Her voice was behind me and I would not turn my head to acknowledge her, if she wanted me to see her than she would have come in front of me.

" _Na- i hen est-?_ " (is that her name?) I asked curiosly.

"Aye, but she holds many and it is one of few. Have you been here before you fell?"

" _Ir Gandalf aeg_." (When Gandalf fell) I replied, my thoughts drifting to that dull pain from losing him to the fires of Dwarven greed.

Galadriel laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and stepped in front of me. I looked up at her radiance, somehow she made the room dim in her glowing presence. She was beauty and perfection embodied in physical form and her eyes showed a gentleness that eased my doubts and power was keeping my mother at bay.

"What did she show you?" I stared quizzically at her, the questions were odd and I had no thought to how they would help me escape, but I allowed her the answers.

" _Nin roval a nin gobennas_." (my wings and my history) I replied staring back at her unable to look away.

Galadriel contemplated my words far more than I thought they were worthy of before she spoke, "You have learned of your fae's powers?"

I nodded my head, " _Nin fae na- baw an ròven._ " (my fae is no longer wild)

Her laughter tinkled like bells as she shook her head, "it is still wild dear one, but it is fearful right now. Everything is new to your body and it is overwhelmed and unable to cope with what _faerui_ is making it do."

" _Na- ennas estel -o edraith_?" (is there hope of escape?) I asked softly gazing behind her at a… shimmering wall? Every few seconds I could see a glimpse of my mother's furious face as she beat against the wall and I nearly smirked.

"Are you willing to do what it takes Elleta?" Galadriel riddled, while it was a straightforward question, I could not dissect any intent in her eyes, but I felt like it would take tremendous effort to leave my mother's realm. I couldn't take the risk if she could just pull me back in.

"Will you help put up a wall from my _naneth_ in my mind?" I asked and she nodded running a hand down my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

I looked at her and took a deep breath, "is it truly you Galadriel?"

Once again her laughter rang out and I know that it was pretty late for a question like that, but I couldn't help but ask now since she was offering such a thing. I was scared to hope that I could leave and reunite with my companions and more importantly my horse who I could feel was not reacting very well to my absence, every now and again that thought would rise into my head completely out of the blue and it would upset me deeply.

"Yes my child, you are not seeing another cruel reality crafted from your _naneth's_ mind. I will take you home."

I nodded and stood up with her. My hand firmly grasping hers and a maternal looked graced her features as she kissed the top of my head. She was taller than me but only by a hair, so she did need to extend herself to reach the top of my head.

"Extend your wings Elleta."

Nodding I willed them forward, nearly doubling over in pain as they peeled back the skin between my shoulder blades and a part of my fae manifested into the center of where my wings sprouted forth. Pure ecstasy flushed through my system once I felt them leave their confinement, it was like stretching and massaging a taut muscle. I fluttered them briefly, barely lifting off the ground before looking over at Galadriel who looked at them curiously and attentively. She reached forward expecting to brush the fine scaling of the wings only for her hand to go straight through them. I looked at her curiously as a small knowing smile fell onto her face.

"Only your mate can touch your wings Elleta." She told me and I regarded her for a second on the oddness of it all, my mother managed to leave out that rather helpful detail, but then again she was never playing on my side of the court.

"Part of your fae is exposed now Elleta, you need to draw from it and wrap it around the two of us."

"Can't you get yourself out since you got yourself in here?" I asked.

Galadriel shook her head, "no it was easy getting in, getting out is the issue."

I stared dumbstruck at her, she willingly got herself trapped in this hell hole with the utmost faith in my abilities to draw us both out of this realm and back into Middle Earth, at the right point in time, and in one piece.

"Have faith in yourself Elleta."

So, I did. I bit the fullness of my bottom lip and focused deeply on drawing my fae out further. Drawing out the power it possessed and pushed it around both Galadriel and myself. I couldn't see anything, but I felt warmth extend from my heart to my toes and to the top of my head, it went through my hand and into Galadriel's connecting with her bright fae that nearly dulled the brightness of mine.

" _Focus on your body, beneath the glamour that was cast over it."_ Her spoke into my mind and I realized that she too was concentrating on her own body, staring at her hands.

I followed suit staring at my free hand. It was startling seeing it now as opposed to earlier, it looked like shards of glass that was slowly breaking underneath my concentration and my fae's willpower. I shook my arm gently hearing the shards bounce off the floor as more became dislodged and reality set in seeing the sheerness of my true skin and the bones that were nearly protruding from the tightness of my skin. My veins looked miniscule, my fingers were knobby and freckles were all almost gone from the lack of sunlight.

" _You are doing well Elleta, now focus on Lothlorien. Think of Barathon or the hobbits, Legolas, any of your companions."_

I nodded before closing my eyes thinking of when we first entered the woods, Frodo was riding on Barathon with a soft smile upon his face. Sam was chatting merrily with Frodo about the Shire, Frodo spoke back even bringing up a lass name Rosie who Sam apparently liked. Merry and Pippin were haggling on Gimli about his false words on the woods, I had secretly smiled at his words because even Gimli knew in a way that they were untrue, but the hobbits still hung onto every word like it was the truth. Aragorn was walking beside Legolas who stood beside me, we spoke of Rivendell and I told them a story of tracking the Ringwraiths with the twins.

Galadriel pulled away from Elleta in what felt like a matter of seconds to the company who had now all crowded into the destroyed room, a small smile was plastered on her face. Before she turned beckoning to the two healers who walked in with some difficulties with a stretcher between them and carefully with the help of Aragorn moved Elleta onto the stretcher.

They followed the two healers as they moved to a guest talan within the branches of the Lord and Lady's tree. Galadriel walked in front of the group behind the healers directing them to the right talan and then watched them carefully as the move Elleta onto the bed, redressing her wound which was beginning to heal fairly quickly. The room was far bigger than the healer's room and allowed the company to relax comfortably around the room.

"You hold onto hope, do not let go of it." Galadriel spoke before she left, Celeborn following after her before pausing at Legolas and laying a hand on his shoulder, "you are not your _adar_ Legolas, do not hide beneath a mask."

Celeborn was gone before Legolas could defend his _adar_. Of course there wasn't much to defend, his _adar_ only showed a semblance of emotion when he was alone with him. It had been decades since such a thing bothered him, but it bothered him now. He loved his _adar_ dearly, but he had no intentions of being him. Part of him wanted his _adar_ to sail so that his fae could know peace, but he was by no means ready to control a kingdom and he wanted his _adar_ to see his elflings.

Legolas looked around the room seeing where everyone stood, the hobbits all sat at the end of her bed, conversing amongst themselves. Boromir was talking lowly with Aragorn by the window on the farthest side of the wall. Gimli was sitting to the left of Elleta, he was wearing plainer clothes than usual and several braids were evident in his hair and beard with a few beads decorating them. Legolas too had dressed as plainly as his princely wardrobe allowed, soft green breeches and tunic, brown boots were all that he wore. He had his customary braids in, but he barely had the heart to braid them when he woke from the short sleep he decided to take.

His steps were slow, every step brought him closer and closer to Elleta. His heart thrummed beneath his chest, quickening as he drew closer, he waited patiently for this moment. Legolas held onto the hope of her returning, ever since he shot the orc and almost cut his head off had it not been for Elleta. His heart clenched painfully thinking back on that moment.

That moment he nearly lost her and how her perfectly pouted lips were stained red by the very thing meant to keep her alive. It scared him seeing her so weakened, she had shown remarkable strength in Moria, but she looked so fragile and weak. Her honey eyes were frightened and were seeking a comfort he could not provide. He had screamed to the valor that night asking them why they could allow such a thing to happen.

Legolas sat down to the right of Elleta, the bed barely dipping into his weight. Color was restoring itself to her face, her lips were becoming red and her cheeks held a hint of rose. Her breathing was no longer shallow and low, it was deep and made her seem to be sleeping. He hoped she would wake up soon, to hear her laugh and smile brightly, scolding him for wallowing, and her bright eyes would hold onto his without seeing a prince. She only saw the _ellon_ , her friendship warmed his heart, but he knew that a part of him wanted to see if they could be more, he needed her to wake up first.

Legolas leaned down, his hair covering them from the others and he gently kissed the top of her forehead before he moved down to the middle of her brow, to the tops of her eyelids, to the point of her nose, before he finally ghosted over her lips and pulled away completely. His hand came up and smoothed her hair and gently touched her cheeks. He looked back over her face and stopped short seeing those honey eyes staring back.

 **AN: Ummmmmm how do I say this? Totally sorry, but yes the last chapter was needed, it answered questions and left more than I originally planned. This answered some, maybe added more. Also a shift in POV? Yes, that wasn't planned, originally it was meant to be strictly first person, but some parts need the POV I did and showed part of the power that Elleta had. I am terribly sorry to my reviewers who I didn't respond too because I wanted this chapter to be a complete surprise to everyone, my beta included who sadly could not edit this chapter, but the edited one will be put up when I get close to the end of the story when I start going through and editing the story entirely to get rid of nasty typos and mistakes that got past the editing. Anyways, thoughts? Also I will say that this is reality now and not another dream (not that horrible of a writer), so what do you guys want to see in the next update? Favorite, follow, and most importantly review!**

 **With love,**

 **ElletaMarie**


	11. Chapter Ten: Interlude

**Chapter Ten**

 **Interlude**

* * *

" _Heaven has no rage_

 _Like love to hatred turned,_

 _Nor hell a fury_

 _Like a woman scorned,"_

 _-William Congreve_

* * *

It took a month for me to regain control I had lost over most of my body, when I had awoken my voice had slipped past me and away with the wind that blew through the windows of my talan. The talan was reserved for guests of higher status, mostly Arwen and Elrond stayed in the same area. Its walls were stained a light blue and was made with a light birch wood. The curtains were a soft cream and the windows had been left open, allowing the scent of the woods drift in.

The room was large, consisting of a wide bed made of the same ash wood and soft blue sheets, a balcony which held a few chairs to lounge on. There was a dresser and an armoire both made of the same wood. A few chairs were strewn about, there was no fireplace, as there were no need for one, the climate here was always pleasant, except when it rained, it always turned a little chilly and everyone drew their curtains. Some had no choice but to stay in the rain, the Sentinels in charge of the Lady and Lord and more importantly the wardens who were out on the border.

What would technically be a wheelchair was stationed by my bed. My injury however, had healed almost perfectly. A large puffy scar was a reminder of my mother, something my company did not know about, and hopefully never would, Galadriel knew but she kept my secret for now. My legs were still unstable, I was like a fawn that was just born, wobbly knees and all. I was not trusted to walk, but I refused to stay stuffed up in the room with my companions popping in once in awhile when they were free from training or some important meeting that I wasn't allowed to hear which I felt was a bunch of crap.

The healers told me specifically that I was not allowed in the wheelchair unless someone was around to help me in and out, but was I one to follow orders? The answer is no. I was helped the first time, but it was only around my room sadly enough. After I had seen Legolas, when I first woke up, he kissed my forehead before he vanished, I had barely seen him since. I had caught a few glimpses of him when Aragorn and Haldir came and told me of the outside world.

Today however, I was experiencing cabin fever. That would simply not do, so I sat up and used my hands to swing my legs over. Feeling was absent in my legs, the healers said there was some damage to my spinal cord, but they also said that in time it would fully heal and I would be as good as new. Yet, the hope they spoke did not reach their eyes and a seed of doubt was planted in my mind that was blossoming wonderfully.

My hand reached out and brought the chair closer to me, I breathed in deeply before pushing myself onto it, nearly falling out of the chair in the process. I panted slightly unused to the weight and my muscles were weak. I adjusted my legs which looked more like bones than anything else, it was a sad sight to see, but I was on a mission with no time to wallow in self pity. I carefully hitched up my white dress before wheeling myself over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of breeches and a tunic.

I carefully pulled up the edge of my dress and slipped on my breeches, they were on the large side, but I couldn't do much about that. I pulled my dress above my head before slipping on my tunic, both were a soft blue and I pulled on a pair of slippers that were cream in color. I braided my hair to the side before I wheeled myself to the door. I sat there and stared at the knob, It was about eye level and I reached up and turned it, having to wheel myself to the side in the process before I wheeled myself out and onto a platform that was connecting to a bridge.

I smiled and pushed on the wheels going over the planks of wood, it was a slow process, but since the bridges had forgotten what railings were, I decided not to test my luck and be cautious, I was already breaking one order and falling to my death did not seek appetizing.

I managed to cross my first bridge and into the talan of the Lord and Lady, I moved myself quickly through the palace, having to take detours around steps, which I realized were just about everywhere. I sighed coming out of their talan, they appeared to not be within their home and were out in their fair city. The sentinels were stationed outside the door and looked at me curiously.

"Is there a way to the stables without using stairs?" I asked the one to my right, he was dressed in a silver tunic and breeches, his hair was not truly silver like Haldir, but held more blonde to it. He glanced to his companion who had darker blonde hair and stern blue eyes.

"My lady you are not allowed outside the Lady's talan." The one on the right spoke softly, like I was a child.

I looked up at him with a disapproving look, "I am well aware the order, but I have already made it this far and I would like to see my horse…?"

"I am Aramore my lady, my companion is Galathon. There is no way to get down to the floor using only the bridges my lady." Aramore spoke once again softly and slowly.

I nearly glared at the elf before sighing, "I am a lieutenant, you can either address me as such or you can call me Elleta." They both visibly straightened at the conviction in my voice, it seemed they finally realized my standing and I straightened in pride.

Galathon turned to Aramore before turning to speak with me, "Excuse our words Lieutenant Sorren, we have not been introduced before and we were simply told not to let the new guest outside the talan."

I smiled mischievously at them, "my name was not told to you directly then. I see no reason to not be allowed to go to see my horse who is seeking my comfort."

They shifted uneasily before Aramore spoke, it seemed that they were tossing back and forth any excuse they could find to delay me, "Lieutenant, the Marchwarden threatened us to not let you leave our sights."

My smile broadened, "then I see no reason for me not to go with two guards to help me on my way to the stables and back up to my room."

I watched them exchange glances before Aramore came up the handles of my wheelchair and Galathon came beside us and we started on our descent down onto the forest floor. Galathon would come forward and help ease my chair down the steps while Aramore kept the chair stable so I would be bouncing and worsen my condition. I smiled to passing elves who bowed their heads in response before they went about leisurely, surprisingly I never encountered my companions. I was saddened at that thought, but they had their own lives and we would be in this city for quite awhile.

Finally after many stairs and bridges, Galathon left us to go back up the Lady's talan while Aramore would remain with me. He pushed me across the stone pathways, leading to the stables. I was giddy in my seat, I couldn't bounce but I was constantly wringing my hands and a broad smile was plastered on my face as the wind brought the scent of hay to my nose.

"Thank you Aramore, you can remain outside the stable doors. If I need help inside the stable hands can help me." I spoke before reaching up and clasping his hand.

Aramore looked at me skeptically, "are you sure of that Lady Elleta?"

I laughed, "it is not like I can ride my horse away into the sunset."

With that I wheeled myself off, the stables were made of large planks of the same light wood and had large green doors that were able to slide open and closed. Today they were open, many elves meandered in and out, I spotted one of the few elflings that Lothlorien held. The young elleth was barely over three feet but she was well into her twenties. Her hair was blonde with hints of red and her face held the usual grumpy look that most young children who aren't getting their way are famous for.

They parted around me, a few of the elves that my eyes caught looked at me with curiosity and sympathy. I couldn't resent them for that emotion, they were emotional creatures and are unused to the frailty that I was showing. I smiled at each of them before I wheeled myself along the doors of the stables, the further I went in the crowd dispersed focused more on the foals and the usual horses that they community all use.

The horses I were passing were owned or war heros having a much needed retirement. A few stalls were empty, either they were out in the pasture or their owners had already taken them. I rolled further down taking a couple turns before I neared what was labeled the guest stables. I sighed, it was rather stupid to keep the guest horses so far in the building. I could hear Barathon from where I was, which was only a few stalls down. There were no stable hands nearby, I could hear him stamping his hoof against the ground and snorting loudly.

"Hush now boy, I am here now." I spoke softly coming up the door and unlatching it.

It swung open and Barathon was standing stock still looking at me. He came forward slowly maintaining eye contact and I lifted my hand out so he could press his snout into. I smiled at the familiar coolness of his nose before he lowered his head down to press it to my chest. I ran my hands through his coarse black mane and across the coat on his neck. I kissed his ears and rubbed circles on his face.

"You haven't been too bad, have you?" I said playfully.

"He rarely listens, much like his rider." A familiar voice said from behind me. I stiffened before turning my chair to see who was behind me.

Legolas was standing there, a bridle in one hand and a set of reins. His face was guarded and his eyes examined me. I shifted uncomfortably underneath his gaze, a slight blush rising on my face. He wore a cream tunic and a silver vest, paired with cream pair of breeches and brown leather boots. The wind picked up from one of the open windows and the subtle hints of his homeland invaded and overwhelmed my senses. Crisp fall leaves, earthy notes, and pine trees comforted me and allowed a content smile to bloom on my face.

"It's not very nice to sneak up on a lady, Legolas." I said to him, keeping the smile on my face.

Legolas clenched his jaw before looking down at his feet, his hair braided in its usual fashion, the loose hair shifted onto his shoulders, "you're out of your talan." He retorted.

I nodded and chuckled, "aye I am, but I was going crazy laying up there."

"We don't want you weakened any further." Legolas's eyes locked onto mine with hidden pain, I could only assume it was the same look that his father held, but I wasn't happy that I was being treated like a fragile piece of glass.

"I am no child, yes I am wounded, but to stick me to a bed and block me from whatever the hell is going on is not going to weaken me!" I yelled, pain laced in my voice.

Legolas visibly flinched either by surprise at my sudden outburst or the furious look my honey eyes held. He stood there watching me trying to calculate a response but never opened his mouth or let any emotion slip by his mask.

"Well?" I asked and waited for a response, but only the same conflicted expression was shown on his face. I sighed and turned to pat Barathon on the nose before I began to push the wheels on the chair away.

"Elleta, wait!" Legolas called out to me and I stopped, spun myself around and looked at him. He was closer now, which wasn't a surprise, but his face looked more determined than before. I stared up at him, my neck craning to fully look at him and I waited for him to speak, my nails tapping thoughtfully on the armrest of the chair.

Legolas cleared his throat before he chose to speak, "you want to stay here Elleta, the rest of us are going to continue on in a month. Well all thought it was best to let you stay here, you need to recover and you have not been the same."

"I did want to stay, I don't anymore. Not after what happened, I leave when the rest of our companions leave. I will be fine in a month's time." My voice was low and steady, I was risking my throat constricting on itself as tears began to surface on my lashes.

"You are not coming with us Elleta. It has been decided, you are not ready." Legolas spoke determinedly and willfully.

I eyed him before replying, "since when am I an elfling Legolas? When do I need someone to make choices for me? I am not some whimpering elleth who dare not lift a pristine finger in fear of smudging it. I am a lieutenant Legolas, I keep going even if my body says not to. I can't stay here while you all go and endanger yourselves," my voice cracked and I paused collecting myself, "you cannot force me to stay here."

Legolas shook his head, a smug smile hanging on his face, "you have no choice Elleta, you are being ordered to stay within these woods until your legs are back and your mind is stable. We made this decision because it is what's best for you."

Shock coursed through my body and widened my eyes, "What's best for me? I have told you that I am no fragile doll. Aye, my legs are not the same, but my mind is true. You cannot chain me here Legolas, this is not caring for me this is wounding me further," a lone tear coursed down my face and I could feel that more would come regardless of what I did and I knew I needed to leave before I let him see my pain anymore than he already has, "I will not listen to this any longer, I will take my leave now. Aramore!"

I spun around and began wheeling myself down the hallway and steady stream of tears leaking from my eyes as my voice croaked out the Sentinels name again until I saw his long silvery blonde hair swish as he hurried towards me, a panicked look laid on his face.

"My Lady Elleta! What has happened?" I saw him glance behind me and no doubtedly at Legolas who I knew was following me at a distance. Aramore's face hardened piecing the puzzle together before I had a chance to speak.

I cleared my throat which proved to be a difficult task, it was heavily clogged with emotion and my voice came out thick and cracked, "I wish to leave, I am not welcomed beside my companions any longer so I wish to seek comfort in my talan."

Aramore nodded before crouching down beside me and gently wiping away the tears on my face, "your eyes are not meant to hold such sadness, they are things of beauty and are meant to be filled with light."

I blushed at his words, but quickly hid it before he came up behind me and pushed me towards the exit. I leaned completely back, allowing my head to brush against his abdomen and halted my tears as we neared the exit. Elves were still strolling, although many had retreated elsewhere. However this time, I did not spare a smile or a wave, my voice remained locked up until I was far away from the people I thought I had known.

Galathon met us by the first set of steps and it was a quiet journey back up the Lady's talan. I twisted my hands into my dress and bit on my lip as a thoughts rapidly shot around my mind. I looked around trying to immerse myself in the notes that nature was producing. The comforting rhythm of life thrumming through this sanctuary. I let a small smile lay on my face before I noticed how we were a bridge away from the main talan.

"I don't want the fellowship allowed near my talan, tell them that I will only see them when they depart." I told Aramore who simply placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and Galathon nodded, and looked me curiously over my demand. I waved my hand at him as we drew closer.

I sighed as Galathon bowed at me before he took off, most likely to find someone to stand watch at the front of my talan. Aramore rolled me to a stop before he opened the door and pushed me inside. The fellowship stood there around a round table that was not there when I left. I spared them a glance before hardening my face and touched the top of Aramore's hand to convey my unhappiness of the situation.

Aragorn rose from his chair and walked over to meet us and Aramore stopped the chair, "So this is where you have been." He said playfully, but I merely gazed at him.

"Lady Elleta does not wish to speak to you." Aramore stated before he continued to push me even as Aragorn voice his disapproval, but he did not try to stop us as he continued to push my chair to the security of my talan.

"I will remain out here until I am relieved by another, if you need anything simply call." Aramore said before taking his position by my doorway and I opened my door and pushed myself in.

I closed the door and rolled myself out onto the balcony. I was thankful that I could not see the bridge that was connected to my house or the faces of those who decided to chain me here. I allowed my head to drop into my hands and I breathed in deeply before exhaling, I lifted my head up and gazed out into the mallorn trees. I sat there for a rather long stretch of time, thinking deeply on my troubles.

Rays of brilliant light cascaded through the trees and straight into my fae, warming it and flowing through it. I felt energy pulse from within my veins, empowering me to think clearer and filled me with an unknown voice of positivity. I was angry with my companions for deciding to leave me behind without consulting me, but I understood they wanted what was best for me so I could heal.

Breathing in deeply, I stretched my arms up above my head and groaned as muscles pulled. I lowered my arms and closed my eyes. I focused on the sounds around me, there was the distant sounds of the market full of traders, elleths chatting about fabrics, the wardens walking in perfect unison even though they were off duty. Clashing swords and the distinct _thunk_ of an arrow meeting it's mark on the training field, birds flying high and singing a song of joy. Animals scurrying around and playing with one another. Then, a rapping at my door jolted me back to my chair. I grumbled before turning and knocking straight into a table, a glass vase smashed onto the ground.

I stared at the shattered glass that was mixed with water and the remnants of an Alfirin, a beautiful white flower that never faded. I reached out and grabbed the stem, wiping away the glass carefully and placed it on my lap. I gently stroked the petals of the bell-shaped flower, whispering my apologies for the shock I sent the poor flower through. I rolled slowly over the glass so I wouldn't send any stray shards up onto my legs.

"Who is it Aramore?" I called out to him as I neared the door.

"Lady Galadriel is here to see you, Lady Elleta." Aramore spoke formally and I straightened in my seat.

"Let her come in." I responded preparing myself before the door opened.

Lady Galadriel was regal, long wavy sunlit hair, she was a star. Her skin glowed with power and it shocked me every time I saw her. She smiled fondly at me, warmth emitting from her. I bowed my head before gesturing towards my room, inviting her in. Her white gown flowed as if it was water, clinging softly to her curves and allowed for comfortable movement. I followed her towards a set of chairs, Galadriel sat in one that allowed full view out of one of the windows and I angled myself to be in front of her.

" _Mae govannen_ Lady Galadriel." (Well met) I spoke softly and placed my hands on my lap.

Galadriel smiled knowingly at me, she nodded at my words before speaking, " _Cin're flae_ Elleta," (you're sick), "I have sent a letter to Lord Elrond for medicine to bring you back your legs.."

I nodded and blinked slowly, this was not good. Elrond would lecture me on how I was trained for this and that I should've known that the orc was there, "Of course my lady, that is the best course." She looked at me, I mean right through me, every crevice searched and exposed, it was an unwelcome feeling.

"Your companions thought is was best to leave you here, do you agree with them?" Galadriel asked.

"No I do not, I am more than capable of going with them." I answered firmly.

Galadriel's eyes danced with amusement, "you would slow them down Elleta."

I winced at the words, "I can't just stay here in my talan!"

I recoiled at my own words, I never meant to snap at her like I did. It was the wrong sort of thing to say to someone of her status and power. Galadriel cocked a brow at my outburst and I wished to the Valar that my seat would swallow me whole in that moment.

"Do not speak to me like that Elleta, you may have power but it is not close to mine. You are unfocused and irrational. Nothing grounds you here and that lets your power roam free. I'm offering my guidance to bring you closer to your fae and to your magic, you are a powerful being and you need to be taught." She quipped to me and I nodded at her words.

"Is it possible to be able to walk again?" I asked earnestly.

Galadriel laughed softly before nodding, "there is a chance, I have the healers going and searching for the ingredients now."

I smiled brightly looking down at the flower in my lap, "I found this in a vase outside, a flower meant to never fade."

"Just like love my dear."

 **AN: Let's recap, Elleta is in a wheelchair now, maybe not in the most modern sense of the word, but her legs took a poop so now she's rather conveniently in a slow mode of transportation and is grumpy. Legolas is avoiding our pixie, but was at the stables at the same time as Elleta. Tough love from her companions and wisdom from Galadriel. A bit of a short chapter, but her stay here is gonna last another chapter and a half most likely. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! It makes my day to see the messages pop up, I have been slow on replying but it's been hectic. What do you guys want to see in the upcoming chapters? More focus on Legolas/OC? Should she gain back her legs and continue on in the quest? As always please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **With love,**

 **ElletaMaire**


End file.
